Carousel Nights
by illusorygentleman
Summary: The third volume in my One Night series, so check those other two out first. Cat and Jade visit Seattle for a very interesting and angsty adventure. Rated M for good reason, both in language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to my continuing crossover story. If you haven't read One Night and Who I Did, you will definitely be confused, so check those out (and review!). I hope everyone enjoys Carousel Nights, and please don't forget to review. I'm throwing in an OC (first time using one) to keep things moving, so I look forward to your thoughts on her.**

* * *

"Ummm...Say that again..."

"We need to talk, Freddie." She was now shaking the pregnancy test box as she spoke.

"I thought you were on the pill, how could you be pregnant?"

"Idiot… That's not 100% effective. Nothing is. And I don't know if I am or not. I'm just late."

"Late for wh-" Freddie winced at his own stupidity. "Nevermind… just took me a second."

"Yeah… can I come in?"

"Shit. Sorry… I guess I'm just out of it. This is kinda big news." He stepped back, allowing her to come into his apartment.

"Yes, it is. And I had to deal with it by myself. Well, Cat was around, but she's not exactly the most… responsible person." Jade was talking as she sauntered around his apartment looking around. Finally, on top of the fireplace, she saw something that made her laugh a bit. "Please tell me that's not a giant framed portrait of you as a baby being held by your mother."

Freddie just stared at her, "It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter." The thought of a possible baby and the way his mother was with him created quite few thoughts to race through his mind. "So why haven't you taken the test?"

"Honestly, I don't want to know the answer. But I kinda need to. And I figured that you should be around for this too."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know… possibly getting you pregnant."

"I'm not mad about that. We did something very adult and now we have to face the consequences, whatever they may be."

"I know, but its not like you were alone in this. I'm also sorry about being a jerk… maybe I was too harsh with the breakup and with the whole text thing, and-"

"If you're just apologizing because I might be pregnant, you can keep it to yourself. If I'm not, I have no intention of staying around here."

"And if you are?"

"Well… I suppose that will be a very interesting conversation."

The two stood in his living room for several minutes, desperately trying to find something to talk about, but also avoiding eye contact. Freddie finally had to sit down on the couch before speaking up.

"So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you don't want to take the test, and you don't want to talk about us, what are we doing here?"

"Sorry… I guess I should go test this."

Without asking where his bathroom was, Jade grabbed the box and raced to find where she could go. Settling on his personal bathroom, which was inside his room, Jade locked the door behind her and prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

-i fucked freddie again. big mistake

Carly stared at Sam's text for several moments before finally responding.

-Why?

-why did I screw him or why was it a big fuckin mistake

Carly really didn't want to get any more involved in the relationship between the two of them, but Sam was clearly upset.

-Both I guess. Second one is more important though.

Carly lay on her bed waiting for Sam to respond, nervous that she might know about the foursome Carly'd had with him. Finally her phone buzzed once more.

-i told him i loved him and that we should be together and we fucked and it was insane and afterward he said it didnt mean shit.

-That doesn't sound like Freddie, Sam.

-fine. he just said that he wasnt looking for anything right now. like i was some one time thing and a mistake.

-Sam, you know Freddie. I think he really cared for that Jade girl. He may just need time to get over her.

-its not fair tho. i love that nub and he is too hung up on that fuckin gank who he dumped to take whats right here.

Carly had to agree to that point, though the profanity was a bit unnecessary. It was clear that Sam didn't know about the foursome incident, and that was for the best. Carly knew Sam was in love with Freddie and no one even came close for her.

-No, it's not fair, but he just needs time. Be there for him if you can. If a friend is what he needs, you should be that. If you guys are really meant to be, it'll happen.

-i guess so

-I know so. It's gonna be ok.

And that was the end of Sam's texts. She was always very direct about stuff, but this was really rare that she'd be this forward about something with Freddie. Carly understood though. Her only real friends were her and Freddie. And now that Melanie, who had stopped talking to Carly after hearing about her being with Cat, had gone back to her school, Sam really was alone. The web star resumed lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling wishing something interesting would happen with her. Despite what Sam was going through, Carly was a bit envious that she had found her true love already and knew what she wanted. Carly didn't even completely know the gender that she was into, let alone know who her "one" was.

* * *

"What do you mean 'inconclusive?'"

"That's what the box says this means, Freddie."

"That doesn't make any sense… it should either say 'yes' or 'no', not 'maybe.'"

"I agree, but we just have to wait 24 hours and then I take it again." Jade was surprisingly calm considering the possible repercussions from this.

"And what if it says 'maybe' again?"

"I don't know. Get a new type I guess."

"How the fuck can you be so calm about all this?"

Jade's head swung around to face the pacing teen, eyes blazing with anger, and she just snapped.

"I'm not calm, you fucking idiot! I'm dying inside. Do you know what it feels like to face the possibility that you may have something living inside you that was created by someone who dumped you? No, you fucking don't. So, don't you dare try and say I'm calm." Jade pushed Freddie onto his couch, sending his injured leg into a table. "Sorry… I've just been holding it in. Plus, I've had a few days, which I spent crying, head start on you."

"Look, Jade, I'm sorry."

"I'm not sorry for what we did when we did it, but I'm sorry for the text message thing. But maybe us breaking up was for the best. If this does come to be a thing and I am pregnant, I don't expect-"

"Stop there. If that's what happens, then I have an obligation-"

"So, I'll be an obligation? Fan-fucking-tastic."

"I didn't mean it like that… I just meant that I have a responsibility to do what's right, and it's not like I don't… love you."

"Don't do that. I don't need to hear that. I've spent the last few days hating your guts for the very few reasons I could hate you. I don't need to be reminded of the good stuff. I just need to get my answer, and then I plan on getting the fuck out of here."

Freddie wanted to tell her that she didn't have to go, but she was right. It was wrong for him to try and make things okay, when they obviously weren't.

"So where are you staying in Seattle?"

"Me and Cat are staying at her aunt's place. And I don't think she's actually her aunt either. The woman's like 30 at the oldest. She looks like a stripper."

Freddie soaked up all that info and tried to respond to each one. "Glad Cat came with you… I'm glad she's really been there for you. If you guys need anything or want to do anything, let me know."

"Yeah… you'll forgive me if I don't take you up on that Mr. Tour Guide."

Freddie laughed for the first time since Jade walked in, and caught her looking at the giant baby picture again. "I've been wanting to tear that thing down since I was 5."

"I would have done it the moment I could walk."

"Well, I guess I'm not as violent as you are."

Jade looked back at Freddie, who had that stupid fucking grin that he always had when he felt like he was in control. She wanted to punch him right in the mouth. And then she wanted to press her lips against it. Damn… she thought, I can't believe I just thought that.

For just a moment, Freddie thought he saw the outline of a smile on her face, before she returned to her standard angry look. Truth was, even without the possible pregnancy, he still felt like he and Jade were a good match. Maybe as good of a match as he is with Sam. She looked incredible still, her eyes were intense, her puffy lips looked incredibly kissable, and her body looked amazing. Her dark hair accented by a aqua colored streak, which was always one of his favorite things; it was like she was advertising that she deserved to be noticed. And it always fell in just the perfect, most sexy way on her face whenever they were together.

"Jade, I know you don't want to think about things with us, but I have really missed you a lot and I-"

"If you use the word 'love,' you better fucking mean it. I mean it."

"That's what I'm trying to say, Jade, I-"

"Freddie! I'm home!" came a voice as the primary door opened up to reveal Mrs. Benson. "Oh…" she said, looking at Jade. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a friend of Freddie's-"

"I've never seen you before. You certainly aren't dressed like his friends… are you here to rob us?"

Jade reacted to Mrs. Benson's accusations by backing away towards the door, almost speaking to Freddie before walking out, but instead just settling on a glance, that wasn't negative, but it certainly wasn't the most positive looking.

"You shouldn't let girls like that be around you, Freddie. They are dangerous and messed up. I mean, did you see that tramp's hair?"

"Yeah, mom… I did see her hair," he said smiling and then he hobbled to his room and locked the door. His pocket began to vibrate, and he checked it to see he had two new messages.

-sorry about leaving i should have been a better friend but i do still love u. stupid mom needs me to take her to dr office tomorrow in olympia so can we talk day after tomorrow?

-Your mom is kind of a bitch, but maybe I was too. I don't think I want to know what you were about to say right now, though. Want to meet for lunch tomorrow and talk? You pick because I don't have a fucking clue where anything is.

After sending a 'sure' to both girls, Freddie laid his head back, on his pillow and began to run through the pros and cons of each girl, having no idea what he should do. The stress of the last few hours had really gotten to him, and before he could finish his "girlfriend analysis," he was fast asleep.

* * *

After hammering out some details the next morning, Jade and Freddie were able to get together and have some lunch at the Cheesecake Warehouse. It was awkward, to say the least, but at least it wasn't as tense as the night before.

"So, how was your night? I wish I could have walked you out, but," Freddie pointed at his leg, "wasn't really able to."

"Yeah, your overbearing bitchy mother had nothing to do with it, of course…"

Freddie gave Jade a glance, half out of annoyance, and half laughter. His trademark smirk was painted all over his face, and Jade felt just as strongly about it today as she did when she first saw it. She knew being around Freddie again was going to rouse some feelings, but this was like being punched in the face. She tried to shake it off as they looked over the menu.

"My night was fine. Walked alone from your apartment to a bus stop, then rode to Cat's aunt's place. Shared a bed with Cat," Jade said, sensing that Freddie was giving her a look, she rolled her eyes, "and no, it wasn't that sexy. Foldout couches are not made for that kind of thing."

A waiter came by and got their drink orders, and the small talk resumed, mostly dealing with the weather and what everyone was up to these days. Twice their feet touched underneath the table, earning nervous looks from each other. Finally, Freddie couldn't take the awkward silence any longer.

"Are we going to just pretend that we were never a thing? This feels like we don't even know each other, and it is just uncomfortable."

"You should stop, Freddie… you're getting awfully close to making this lunch into a Gotye song."

Freddie actually spit his drink a little at her joke. "That was pretty funny. Though I was planning on getting naked and painting my body, if this lunch didn't go well."

"I don't know if I would hate that." Jade didn't even realize what she'd said until it was out of her mouth. "Then maybe I would strip as well, and then come and yell at you."

"That's good, Jade… I don't think I'd hate that either, but honestly, I actually don't understand that song."

"Really? I think it's pretty understandable. Are the words to difficult for you or something?"

"Wow, you are firing on all bitch cylinders today…" They laughed for a moment. "But yeah, I understand it fine, but I don't get the appeal. The song is from the viewpoint of the hypocritical douchebag."

"Wow… that's actually kinda spot on. I might steal that line."

The two sat in silence as they waited for their meal to come, trying not to revert conversation back to the actual issue between them. Their eyes met for a moment, and Jade was smiling, and Freddie was smirking, and for that moment in time, it felt just like the days at the camp.

"I missed you." They said in unison, baffled at the what the other said, just as much as they were at the fact it was said together. They didn't speak again until the food arrived, each admiring the other's dish, commenting that it looked good.

"Thanks for picking this place, Freddie. I wish we had one of these back home."

"Yeah, its pretty cool. I was going to take you to Pini's, but they are only open for dinner."

"Then I guess we'll have to have dinner before I head back home."

"Are you asking me out a date, Miss West?" Freddie said sardonically.

"Shut up… and maybe." Jade ate her meal, trying not to think about how attracted she was to Freddie. Freddie struggled with the same feelings, but neither was able to deny their feelings.

"You know, I asked you this last night, but maybe now's a better time… regardless of how this whole… 'thing' turns out," Freddie couldn't even say the words, "would you like to start again? I know the long distance gig sucks but I think we could really work."

Jade just stared at him for almost a minute before responding. Inside, her body was screaming out to say yes, but her brain shut that down. Needless to say, she was struggling with how to respond to that. Finally she settled on "Maybe."

"I can take a maybe."

As they finished, they got dessert, cheesecake naturally, and ate in silence, until Jade checked her phone, and then cleared her throat and spoke.

"So, I think Cat wants to see Carly while we're in town… Think we could go hang out at her place together? If it's a bad time, or if your friend Sam is around, we can do it another-"

"Sam's out of town actually. So, why don't we wrap things up here and tell her to meet us at the complex."

"Groovy," Jade said smoothly, getting a half laugh and glance from Freddie as he paid the bill. As they walked out, she constantly had to resist the urge to reach for his hand. This is not good, her brain kept telling her, but she refused to acknowledge the voice as her hand drifted towards his.

* * *

As Freddie led Jade, Cat, and Cat's aunt up to Carly's apartment, several thoughts crossed his mind. Most of which involved Jade, but he couldn't help but think back to when he was with Cat, who seemed to be like this little child, completely random and fun. The final and most glaring thoughts came because of Cat's aunt, Mackenzie.

Jade was right when she said Cat's aunt, Mackenzie Pierson, looked like a stripper. She looked like she was in her 20's, had dark brown, clearly dyed hair, a ton of makeup, and the biggest pair of fake breasts Freddie had ever seen in real life. They had to be E's at least, and she did very little to hide them inside a red V neck top. She looked nothing like Cat, supporting Jade's idea that they weren't really related. Freddie was lost on why she was here, but figured she just wanted to chaperone Cat. He certainly wasn't going to complain.

Jade nudged his arm, "Hey, why are you taking us to your apartment?"

"I'm not… Sorry, I forgot to mention I live across the hall from her."

Jade could feel her jealousy rising, thinking back to the way he acted with Carly that night, and especially the way she talked to him. How could she not feel threatened with them being so close while she was a thousand miles away?

Finally reaching the door, Freddie knocked and then came in, to find Carly and Spencer sitting on the couch watching some weird show about celebrities underwater. They immediately looked over at Freddie, said hello, and resumed watching tv.

"I didn't come alone guys…"

This got Carly's attention, wondering who he had with him. Was it Sam? No… she was out today. Hope its not his mom, Carly thought.

"Please tell me that your mom isn't about to come in here," Spencer said, without looking over.

"Not quite," Freddie said, opening the door to reveal Jade, Cat, and a woman they'd never seen before, but Spencer wanted to correct that very quickly.

"Hi. Spencer Shay." The awkward adult reached his arm out to shake Mackenzie's hand, earning him a very awkward look from her, but after a couple seconds she reached for his hand and shook.

"Mackenzie Pierson… but most people just call me Kenzie. I'm Kitty Cat's aunt."

"I hate it when you call me that…" the petite redhead said, as she and Carly finished their greeting hugs.

"You're way too young to be her aunt… her sister maybe." Spencer knew he might be getting caught, but he could not take his eyes off this woman's amazing body. Her skin was tanned, and there was a lot of it to see. He could clearly see her boobs were fake but he didn't really care as she was pretty incredible to look at.

"Oh, you're clearly a real charmer," she said, noticing he was trying and still failing to retain eye contact with her. "Not by blood or anything, but I'm her stepmother's younger sister, so technically still an aunt."

Jade stood by Freddie, trying to give him something to lean on since he needed some help. Carly walked over to hug her, and she tried her best to hide her jealous sneer from the web star as the greeted. Cat walked over and joined the three of them, and spoke a bit too loudly.

"Looks like your brother is hitting it off with my aunt… just like every other dude she ever meets," she muttered.

"Spencer is a nice guy, Cat. He's cool, I promise," Freddie said, patting Cat on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so… OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" she exclaimed out of nowhere, earning glances from Kenzie and Spencer. "Sorry…" she said, reverting back to her standard whisper. "Guys… I just realized something."

Freddie, Jade, and Carly all leaned in to hear what she was going to say. "What?" Jade finally asked, once it had been several seconds since Cat spoke.

"This is the first time we've seen each other since we all did it together."

The three others just stared at her, each with a separate emotion, -Freddie chuckled at it, Carly just nodded in the hope that it wouldn't really be discussed within earshot of her brother, and Jade had major annoyance written all over her face. She was doing everything she could not to think about that night, and all the girls Freddie had now been with.

"So… how's everyone else down there?" Carly asked, to ease the awkwardness.

"It's going ok," Jade said, "Except for me and Cat, everyone's dating each other. Beck and Tori are still going strong, and I'm finally ok with Beck, and honestly Tori and I are really good friends now. Probably the biggest shock was how her sister Trina and Robbie are now a thing. Though it's less of a relationship and more like he's a slave to her. But I guess it works for them, so that's something."

"Also, Jade might be pr-"

Jade's arm flew like a flash over Cat's mouth before she could say another word, eliciting a wide eyed glance from Freddie, and a confused one from Carly.

"I might be producing a play soon, which is very cool." The goth teen had barely collected her thoughts in time to save that one.

"That's cool, Jade. You guys have so many opportunities down there for stuff. Up here, the web show is pretty much all we have. Not to mention you guys have amazing weather. It just rains 6 days a week here."

"One time, I fell asleep on the floor and I had a dream it was raining, but when I woke up, it was just a dog." After seeing the looks of the others, she clarified, "He was drooling… it wasn't… you know… peepee."

Jade just stared daggers at Cat, as if she was waiting for the redhead to explode.

"That's… cool, Cat." Freddie said, slightly leaning toward Jade a bit more, while Carly just laughed.

In the kitchen, the "adults" were chatting it up.

"So, Spencer, what is it exactly that you do?"

"I'm an artist… I make sculptures and stuff."

"That's really cool," Kenzie said, sliding her hair over her ears, "I'm a secretary over at the university. Astronomy department."

"See, now that's really cool. I've debated going back to school."

"It pays the bills, and I can take classes cheap… what would you go back to school for? Sculpture?"

"Actually, I'm just a bit short of having a law degree. I passed the bar and everything… just don't have the last couple classes."

"You should do that… I mean, the art thing is really cool too, but a lawyer, that's a whole new level of," she said, biting her bottom lip, "I don't know what."

Spencer wasn't sure, but he was almost positive this chick was actually flirting with him. This hot woman, with an outrageous body, was into him, and that was just insane. The longer they talked, the less enamored he was with her body and the more interested in her as a person, he became. Finally, he got the courage up, to ask her something.

"Listen, Kenzie, this is really sudden and feel free to say no, but would you-"

"Sure."

"But I didn't even-"

"You don't have to. It was clear from the moment I walked in, you were into me, and truth be told… the feeling is kinda mutual. So, sure, what do you want to do?"

"Ummm… how's dinner and a movie sound?"

"A little old fashioned, but I'm cool with that. What about the girls… are they fine to stay here?"

"Actually, I was thinking it might be nice, and the kids could go too, but we could still do our own thing."

"Well, that does kinda put a damper on things, but it's only the first date so I guess I'll let it slide."

Spencer felt like he lost some points on that one, and he really was genuinely interested in this woman, but he did feel he had a duty to include Carly and her friends in this. Not to mention, in case this went south, they served as an escape plan.

Over by the couch, the teens were making plans of their own.

"So, you guys want to go see a movie or something? I know the new Moonlight Twi-Blood film is out." Carly suggested.

"That sounds really fun." Cat chimed in, happily.

"I gotta opt out," Freddie said, tapping his cast, "I would love to go see a ridiculously crappy romance movie, but I can't sit in those seats for long before my leg kills me."

"I'll stay back with Freddie," Jade said, rounding out the crew, "I hate those movies anyway."

"But Jade," Cat said, "you have that poster above your bed-"

The redhead was cut short when Jade's fist hit her squarely in the shoulder. "No, I don't," she said through gritted teeth.

There was some nervous laughter and Freddie was about to speak again when Spencer came over and interrupted them.

"Hey guys, Kenzie and I were thinking of going out for some grub and a movie… you wanna go?"

"We were just talking about that," Carly said, "We were thinking of hitting up the new Moonlight-"

"That's all I need to hear," Spencer said, "I think we can find some movies that will line up… No way can I watch another one of those stupid movies."

"I thought you liked the last one?"

"No… I didn't, Carly. Vampire dude used his teeth to perform a C section… the fact that you girls are still drooling over that guy blows my mind."

"But he's soooo hot," Kenzie chimed in.

Realizing he was in a losing battle, especially with his date on their side, Spencer threw his hands in the air. "Whatever… do you want to go see that?"

"Fu…" Kenzie caught herself, "…dge no. You want to see that new Jean Claude Magnum movie?"

"You seriously want to go see an action movie?" Spencer was incredulous as she nodded as if he was being an idiot for thinking otherwise. "You might be the perfect woman."

"Lalalalalalala…" Carly said, stuffing her ears, and walking out the door, and was followed quickly by Cat.

"You going with, Freddie?"

"Nah… I think me and Jade are going to hang out at my place and eat there… Feeling kinda tired."

"Well, you kids have fun," Kenzie said, giving Jade a look, pointing at Freddie and giving her a wink/thumbs up combo.

Jade rolled her eyes, as she helped Freddie across the hall, and quickly closed the door behind them.

* * *

"So what's the real reason you didn't go to the movies with them?" Freddie asked, crashing down on the bed in his room.

"I didn't want to… I'm not into those movies."

"Jade, I've seen your room through the cam, and I've seen that poster Cat mentioned."

"Fine…" The goth teen averted her eyes from Freddie, "Is it so wrong that I wanted to spend time with you? You know, so you wouldn't be left alone."

Freddie knew why she stayed behind, but he loved pushing her buttons and making her say her reasons.

"Well, thanks for that," he said, stretching his legs out on his bed while she stood over him. "For a second, I almost thought you liked me or something…"

Jade playfully punched his arm, and sat down on the edge of the bed, by his feet, giving him a sly look. "If you don't want me here, I don't have to be."

"You can stay, Jade… I just… I guess I'm just trying to figure out this "us" thing… plus the possibility you might be… y'know."

"Wow… 'pregnant' is the word you were searching for. You can't even say it? That's kinda shitty, Benson."

"Sorry… guess it still hasn't completely sunk in."

"Its fine, I guess… So, can we talk about what we'd do if this is legit?"

"Well, obviously, we'd have to keep it to term, and I don't know how well off you are, but I definitely can't afford to take care of a kid."

"That's pretty insensitive, Freddie… but I guess you're not wrong. I know I'd get disowned by my parents, and I think you might have a similar problem with your mom."

"Ain't that the truth… She would lose her shit."

"On the other hand… it would be ours, and I think we really could pull this off if we tried. Plus, even if the baby is as unattractive as you, with my DNA it would at least be incredibly talented."

"Backhanded compliments? That really what we've come to?"

Jade just glared at him, kinda annoyed by how cold he was being, but she was crazy about him, so she couldn't really be upset. She slid her body down onto his bed, maneuvering herself into his arms until her hair was all he could see or smell.

Freddie held her close, planting kisses on her head, savoring the fruity scent of her shampoo. Freddie's hands moved down her body and one hand held her stomach while the other held her hands. Jade loved this feeling, and even with all the crap going on, she felt so safe and at home in his arms.

Before she'd even realized she did it, her body turned towards him and she kissed him, holding his cheek and hair as the kiss deepened, and her mouth felt the familiar protrusion of his tongue. It wasn't a mystery why, as her tongue had already explored most of his mouth. His hands slid up and down her body, settling on her sides. Soon, Jade felt a very familiar feeling as she pressed her body tightly against his. Slipping her fingers down his chest, they began to play with the waistband to his pants, eagerly wanting what was inside them.

Before she could get there though, he pulled her hands up and slightly pulled away from her so he could speak.

"Jade, if we keep doing this, we might do something we'll both regret."

"And how do you know that's not my goal here, Freddie? Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted… no, how badly I've needed you?"

"I know, Jade, but-"

"I don't think you do. My relationship with you was my driving force to just be alive for what felt like the longest time, and still you dumped me."

"I said I was sorry for overreacting on that, Jade. I've missed you a lot too..."

"It's not the same… if you missed me like I did you, we would be naked and making love right now. Fuck… I wanted it last night, despite wanting to punch you in the head."

"Ok, fine… I just wanted us to slow things down… we are both in a really weird place right now, and I just think a bit slower pace might be good for us. I mean, is it really me that you want, or is it just one of those things where there's a moment and right now, you want it, but you may end up regretting it?"

"I've never regretted a single second I spent with you."

"I'm not saying that… I'm not saying we can't… I just think we should give it a little time first."

The teen girl jumped from his arms and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror, and straightening herself up. "Fine… whatever… you said you wanted to take me dinner at some place… let's go do that."

"You sure you're ok, Jade?"

"Yeah… perfectly fine… I just don't have the… appetite… I did when I got here."

Freddie almost asked her if she actually wanted dinner in that case, but then he caught her meaning and shrugged. Some days, I just can't win for losing, he thought.

* * *

For Carly, Cat, Spencer, and Kenzie, dinner flew by incredibly fast. Both Cat and Kenzie were vegetarians, so finding a meal for all four of them was not the easiest, but they finally decided on the Cheesecake Factory, since hearing Jade talk about it made Cat really want some cheesecake. All four had a really good time, and there were only a few moments when Spencer felt awkward being the only guy around. It was times like this that he really missed having Gibby or Freddie around. There were a few high points for the meal, one being the fact that Kenzie's feet were up and down his legs the whole meal. It was awkward, but it felt really cool that a woman this hot was into him. The second awesome thing was that she insisted on paying for her and Cat, instead of letting Spencer pay for all of them. They argued a bit over everything, and finally settled on Kenzie paying for the girls' meals, while Spencer covered both of theirs.

They walked over to the movies, luckily finding a show for each film that worked for both of them so they'd be done around the same time. Spencer opened the door for the girls as they raced off to find a good seat for their stupid vampire movie. Kenzie ate a lot of cheesecake at the restaurant, but that didn't stop her from also getting a drink and a large bucket of popcorn before seeing the movie.

"So, you're a big fan of Jean Claude Magnum?"

"Oh, fuck yes," she said, making several wordless gestures, while holding the popcorn, alluding to how hot he is, "He's such a badass… I swear, if I got within 15 feet of him, my panties would just drop."

Spencer stared at her for several seconds. He wasn't used to a woman being so forward or raunchy, and while he didn't hate it… it was kinda weird.

"Yeah… I also like him but for clearly different reasons. My socks might shrink a little, I suppose."

"Hahaha… that's pretty good." Kenzie led the way into the darkened theater, taking a seat in the very back, above everyone and everything else. "This ok? I like sitting back here because it feels more private and you can see… everything."

"Sure, I guess." Really, Spencer was the kind that would move to the very front row whenever possible, destroying his eyes and ears in high action films like this one.

The two sat in silence in the back of the theater, trading comments back and forth about the people who walked in. This was pretty amusing to them, and it also annoyed people enough that they stayed away from the two of them when choosing seats.

As the previews got going, Kenzie slid down a bit in her seat, giving the straight sitting Spencer a perfect view down her shirt, which he was only slightly ashamed of exploiting. He could just barely see the edge of her nipples, which she did nothing to hide.

The eager woman knew exactly what she was doing, and that he couldn't help but stare at her chest when given the opportunity. Once she felt like she had teased him enough, she sat straight again, and watched the film, slowly eating popcorn, and, every so often, taking a couple and putting them to Spencer's mouth as well.

This was a really fun date, Spencer thought, I think there's some real chemistry between us. He pulled the popcorn to him, and began feeding pieces to her now. They giggled at how childish they were acting, eliciting some "shh's" from some people. They tried to shut up and Spencer continued feeding her the pieces, until one fell from her lips, right into the canyon of her shirt.

She looked over at him, with a coy and innocent look on her face. "I can't find it, Spencer… Can you get the piece that fell?"

Nervously, Spencer reached over, unsure if this was a test or something, and grabbed the piece, just barely sliding his fingers against her cleavage.

He's so chivalrous, she thought, and so different than a lot of the jerks I've dated before… maybe there is something legit here. Kenzie didn't want him to be so knightly, so she laughed at him, to get his attention, then grabbed the bucket and a handful of popcorn. She slowly dropped kernel after kernel into her cleavage, eliciting a groan and a worried look on Spencer's face.

"Kenzie…" he said, unsure of what she was trying to accomplish.

"Can I tell you a secret, Spencer?" she said, leaning over towards him to whisper in his ear. "Action movies like this, with all the guns, and shooting, and sweaty men… they get me really hot." The surprised look on Spencer's face said it all and she knew she was going to have to be even more forward if she wanted him to make a move. "Come here," she said wiggling her finger for his face to come nearer.

As soon as Spencer got close enough, the eager brunette pressed the back of his head downward into her ample chest. This clearly did the trick as she felt him eating the popcorn as well as nibbling on her breasts. She wasn't lying when she said these kinds of films made her really horny, as his mouth-work elicited tiny moans from Kenzie. She could feel herself getting wetter at the feeling of this guy she barely knew being all over her, despite the fact that she pretty much led him straight to this point.

By the time he had finished touching and making out with her chest, the movie was now half over, and Spencer could not care less. When this whole session started, he barely had an erection, but now, his pants, like his willpower, were barely containing himself.

This did not go unnoticed by his date who moved the popcorn over to the empty seat next to her before raising the armrest between them and leaning down. In a flash, Spencer's belt was undone by Kenzie, followed by the slow unzipping of his pants. As his erection sprung out, nearly slapping her in the face, Kenzie's eyes went wide at his length.

"Shit…" she muttered, running her fingers over his length. A few strokes later, Kenzie was almost on her knees, with her tongue circling the head of his member. After taking a quick breath she opened her mouth and took him inside.

Spencer had to hold back a groan as she developed a rhythm, bobbing her head, stroking the bottom half of his length with one hand, and touching herself with the other. Kenzie knew exactly how to touch herself and knew that with her rhythm and the thoughts running through her mind as she serviced Spencer, she would come in no time.

As Spencer felt close, his hand drifted onto the back of her head, not forcing her any further down, but keeping her in place as he began to thrust a little more into her mouth. The feeling of him actually adding a little aggression of his own was exactly what Kenzie needed to complete her fantasy, and she began to squeal quietly into his cock as she felt her orgasm rip through her body.

"I'm-" Spencer tried to speak, but she pulled off him, and put her juice covered finger to his lips.

"Just cum in my mouth." And with that, she dove back down, her hand moving his hand to the back of her head, as her pace increased, sucking harder as she bobbed up and down, the edge of her hair tickling him a bit. When her tongue began to seemingly wrap around the bottom of his shaft, Spencer lost it, firing several shots deep into her mouth. She remained still, savoring his load until he finished, then sucked hard, so when she pulled off, there was a semi-loud 'pop' sound.

Kenzie moved back into her seat, and as if she was packing a suitcase, calmly put his member back in his boxers, then zipped and buttoned his pants, and then put his belt back on.

The two watched the rest of the movie without saying a word. Spencer remained wide eyed, semismiling, wondering if this was some sort of crazy dream. Kenzie on the other hand knew what was real, knew what real thing she wanted inside her, and knew the entire goings on of the movie. This wasn't the first time she'd seen it, after all.

* * *

Two theaters down, Cat and Carly were watching their movie intently, but they had a very similar idea to their chaperones. While they weren't quite going down on each other, they each had a very firm hand on the other's crotch. Cat was wearing a dress, so she was at a natural disadvantage as Carly's hand snaked over during a pretty romantic scene, slipping her hand up the petite redhead's thigh, eliciting a squeak that led into a 'mmmm.'

Cat followed suit, as her arms reached to rub the front of Carly's jeans, causing Cat to make pouty face since she couldn't get to Carly. Finally, the dark haired teen undid her pants, allowing Cat access, and within moments, she knew she made the right call.

Cat's hand was the first to cross the cotton barrier, slipping her fingers inside the web star, who was biting her lip, with her eyes still glued to the screen. Carly was getting really into it, and before she even realized it, her aggression took hold and she nearly tore Cat's panties off, as she thrust two fingers inside.

The two teens were treating this like a challenge, as if the first to look away from the film lost the game, refusing to look at each other as they fingered each other. As if they silently agreed to up the challenge, each began to stroke their thumb against the other's exposed clit. This became too much for the teens, as they began getting a bit louder and louder, forcing them to bite their own free hands while they continued their assault.

Finally, a victor emerged. Carly may have been more aggressive, but it had also been a bit longer since she had any action, so she caved in and came first, her body pulsating with her orgasm. Cat didn't take more than a minute longer before she felt like she had exploded inside.

The two girls withdrew from each other, breathing deeply as they licked their fingers, and continued watching the movie, as if nothing had happened. They would have continued this if there wasn't a sound at the end of the aisle.

Apparently, there little love session was spotted, and an usher was now staring at them, visually scolding them.

Carly mouthed the words "Sorry…" and that seemed to be enough for the usher, who walked back to wherever he came from.

Cat handed Carly some wet naps so they could wipe their hands off completely, and the two refused to even look at each other or say a word until the end of the film.

* * *

Miles away at Pini's, Jade and Freddie were devouring their lasagna dinners.

"Man… you have no idea how happy I am to eat this lasagna. Cat and her aunt are both vegetarian, so I won't get a chance to eat any meat over there."

"Well, that's awesome. And you know you're more than welcome to come hang at Carly's or my place. Always some food in the fridge. Mostly for Sam, as she craves meat pretty much all the time."

At the mention of Sam's name, Jade flinched, her mind still racing as to the status of the relationship those two have.

"I actually meant to ask you something about her the other day, but I guess I was just distracted."

"Ok… shoot."

"Last night, when I showed up, you were expecting Sam, right? I heard you say something about her coming to her senses. Are you…"

"Honestly?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Truth is that Sam and I are in a weird spot. I love her… I always will, but I'm just kinda unsure about things. You and I broke up and I guess she took that as the chance to jump back in with me. I just want to be friends with her right now, honestly. She seems to think that we are destined for each other so just being friends doesn't really work for her."

"So… there's nothing romantic on your end?"

Freddie knew the truth was going to hurt her feelings, but didn't feel right about lying to her either, so he tried to tow the line. "There were some… It's a really confusing time, so I don't know how I feel about Sam… things are just complicated."

Jade couldn't help but feel let down a bit, not so much from the knowledge that Sam was still on his mind, but more in the fact that he wasn't being completely direct with her.

The two continued to eat silently, each checking the time every often, counting down until Jade could take the test again. Finally, Freddie couldn't take the awkward silence, and put his fork down, looking into her eyes.

"Fine… Sam and I were together last night before you showed up. We were really wrapped up in some stuff and it just sorta happened. But I told her that I just wanted to be friends, and she bolted. That's the whole truth."

"Wow… I'm happy that you were honest, but I think I may have made a mistake asking. Sometimes knowing stuff like that just kinda cuts deep. I guess… I guess I just had this crazy idea that I could show up and everything would be the same as it was at the camp. Like a fucking happily ever after."

"But you get why that won't work, right? You can't stay in Seattle, and I mean, when you go home, the distance between us is going to make things difficult, as we have already seen. I don't mean to deflate your fantasy here, but let's be realistic."

Jade looked like she might cry. It was one thing to tell her how he really felt, but this was absolute torture. He's absolutely crushing me, she thought, fighting back her tears.

"Look, Jade… I'm not gonna say that we could never be a thing, but we've both got a year of high school left, and you're going to be a huge star, and I will probably do something… else. We don't have a lot that lines up in our lives, and you're going to be something amazing one day, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"You think you would get in my way? You think that's the problem?"

Freddie just nodded, knowing that he was right.

"Freddie, you wouldn't be in the way or drag me down or anything like that…" Jade stared at Freddie, her mind racing for some way to make this whole thing okay. "Look, how about this- we finish out school, and next summer, if we both feel the same way we do now, we re-examine this whole 'you and me' thing?"

"So, we just do whatever for 10 months and then… try this again?"

"IF we both want to."

"That's a good plan and all, but what if you really are…" Freddie mouthed the last word, which was either 'pregnant' or 'eggplant.'

"Eventually, you're going to have to use that word out loud… Well, in that case, we will have to kinda change the plan up. But let's cross that bridge when we get there."

Freddie thought about some sort of witty reply, but let it slide, and began to eat again, watching Jade seemingly cheer up.

They finished dinner and headed out the door, heading back to his place to wait for the others to come back from their movie. As they walked, Jade couldn't help but hold onto Freddie's arm as he hobbled down the street, with her head on his shoulder. In her mind, she couldn't help but feel that this was really romantic, no matter how rough the dinner conversation was.

The two were so wrapped up in each other, that they completely missed the angry blonde girl who was following them down the street.

* * *

After riding the elevator in silence, Freddie unlocked the door to his apartment nervously, as he and Jade headed to his bedroom again. It was time. Jade reached into her bag, and grabbed the test, and started towards the bathroom before doubling back and deeply kissing Freddie, her free hand pressed tightly against his cheek. She quickly separated herself and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Freddie lay back on his bed, closing his eyes and, for the first time in what felt like forever, began to pray. He didn't pray for Jade to not be pregnant, like he thought he would, but rather he prayed for peace. He prayed that Jade, and Sam, and of course, himself, would each find their own peace and happiness. He finished and began to play with his fingers until he heard the toilet flush and the sink run.

He sat up quickly, banging his leg on the bedside table, and awaited the news. Jade walked out, her face completely deadpan, as Freddie searched for clues for what went on inside.

"So… what did the test say?" he asked, palms sweating like mad.

"Negative… I'm not pregnant. I guess all the stress lately and how much I've changed stuff in my life since we met just threw me off."

"But… this is ok? You're ok?"

"Oh yeah… I'm fine. Super fine, actually. I guess the stress has just gotten to me, but you know… for a few moments, I really thought we… we could have done it."

Freddie stood and kissed her forehead, before the two just looked at each other with looks that screamed 'where do we go from here?'

And then Jade burped, and for some reason, it was the funniest thing in the world in that moment. The nervousness and fear was overpowered by laughter, and just plain old fulfilling happiness.

* * *

**So, we come to the end of the first chapter of this story. Thank you to all that have been reading my work. I could not be more grateful. To those who have complained about the soap opera-y aspect of this, I ask that you stick with it. There is a definite change coming up. Please review and I hope to have another chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. Things have been super hectic on this end. But you don't care about that- you just want the new chapter. Here it is. I got some complaints that there wasn't enough action in the last chapter, so hopefully this will keep you sated. As always, I do not own any of these characters. If I did, neither show would be ending anytime soon.**

* * *

"So… where do we go from here, Jade?"

"I thought we already covered that… You know, back at the restaurant. I remember it because you shot me down… hardcore." Jade sat up on the bed and looked down at Freddie.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that. I don't know what I meant… I feel really excited that we don't have this… 'cloud' over our heads, and I just… I don't know."

"Yeah… I didn't get any of that." Jade smiled a bit, slightly biting her lip. "Look, Freddie, this has been a really weird day overall, and I think I'm gonna head out."

Freddie sat up quickly. "To where? I don't think the others have gotten back yet."

"I'll figure something out." Jade started to get up, but felt his hand on her lower back. Feeling his strong hands on her body again sent so many thoughts and memories flooding back to her. She paused for only a moment, but it was long enough that Freddie could move his fingers along her side. She looked over her shoulder at the boy she had fallen in love with, his eyes focused and yet, incredibly warm as they stared back at her.

She wondered for only a second whether or not she was making a mistake here. After that, she just felt peace as she lay back down with him, as if surrendering her very being to Freddie. Her hands drifted along Freddie's body as his hands did the same, his touch even more electrifying than she imagined it could be. Why was he so irresistible to her? Even Beck never had this much… 'power' over her.

Freddie didn't know what he was thinking either. He knew taking this in the direction it was inevitably going to go would be something he might regret. But in this moment, he couldn't think of anything but being with Jade. Her fingers were in his hair and her other hand was on his side. Grabbing both hands, holding them in place above her head, he placed them gently, but firmly, against the headboard. He buried his face into her neck, which was her obvious weak spot, and began to kiss each and every inch of the side of her neck from her collarbone to her earlobe. He could feel the goosebumps growing on her arm, and he craved hearing the subtle moans that were escaping her mouth.

"Ohmygod…" she said, biting her bottom lip in ecstasy, as his hand began to explore the parts of her he had been craving for months. He'd already snaked his hand under her shirt and now he was running his hands along her cleavage and against her nipples, separated only by a bit of fabric.

Her arms were struggling to come down, but Freddie would not let them. His face moved back in front of hers and kissed her lips so deeply, she could have died. She didn't speak, but her eyes said everything to Freddie, each one screaming 'Please stop teasing me.'

Like a sad puppy, he had no choice but to give in to her wishes, releasing his grip on her arms as they sank back down to her sides. She touched his face as she kissed him, smiling the whole time. Then she took his hand into hers, while her other hand unbuttoned her pants. She led his hand, not only inside her pants, but also inside her underwear, where the heat was palpable. With a sudden force, she pushed his hand against her core, and she was so wet, he could hardly believe it.

"You did that. You've got my pussy so wet and hot… Baby… I need you. Now."

Freddie was not going to argue with that, and slipped his tshirt over his head.

"Freddie! Bingo got called off early. Do you need anything?!"

"Shit…" Freddie exclaimed, putting his shirt back on, while Jade adjusted her clothing. However, just straightening up was not going to work for her if his mother came back to the room. Freddie hurried her into the bathroom and hid her in the shower, banging his hurt leg against the tub.

She mouthed the word "Sorry" as he closed the curtain and hobbled back to bed, just in time for his mother to come inside.

"Fredward Benson!" she said in her standard annoying tone. "Just because you are hurt doesn't mean you can't clean up your gosh darn room."

"I know, Mom… I've just been hanging around with Carly today… Haven't had time."

"Oh sure, you have time for that trollup, but no time for your chores…"

Freddie wanted to argue with his mother, but really he just wanted her to get out as soon as possible. :You're right mom… I'm sorry."

"That's good. Now, you look unclean, probably from being around those disgusting people, so you need to take a shower."

Before he could stop her, his mother walked into his bathroom and luckily, didn't move the curtain back as she turned the water on.

"Mom! I don't need you to clean me. I'm fine. I'll do it myself."

"Fine," she said, "but you didn't have to yell." And with that, she left the bathroom and Freddie's room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that was close," he said, drawing the curtain back to reveal Jade, now soaking wet.

"I fucking hate your mom…" she said, stepping out of the shower, dripping water all over the floor.

"Yeah, me too… but," Freddie looked at the soaked girl he was going to sleep with just moments, "since you're already here… and wet… why don't we make the best of it?"

"Oh yeah… I remember the last time we were in a shower together… I broke your leg. Good times…" she joked, slowly stripping off her wet shirt.

"I'm not suggesting sex… but your body is amazing, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see you naked again."

"Well, you nude isn't too bad a sight either." Jade thought for a moment, as if life was giving her a second chance to make the right decision and walk away. Of course, she ignored that idea as she watched him removing his clothes, and threw hers down into a soaking wet pile. "Fine, Benson… but you better give me some dry clothes after."

She got back under the hot water and waited for him to wrap his leg in a trash bag before he stepped into the shower. While he should have been more careful while balancing in the shower, all he could focus on was her body. He wasted no time moving his hands across her nude form, as his thumbs circled her erect nipples.

There were few things Jade missed over the last month as much as she missed his strong hands on her body. He knew all the right places to touch her, and he was so strong and yet so gentle. The hot water cascaded down their bodies as they took turns under the hot water. Freddie grabbed his body wash and lathered it on himself, before Jade took over cleaning him with her hands. Her hands were all over his chest, arms, and abdomen, rubbing the soap in, scratching his skin a bit every so often.

Finally, she got the reaction she was looking for as her soapy hands found something that was in desperate need of cleaning. Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, which was getting harder by the second. She stroked him several times before Freddie decided to follow suit.

Freddie met no resistance as his finger slid right into her moist hole, her wetness providing all the lubricant he needed. Each increased the pace until Jade had to brace herself onto Freddie, biting into his shoulder to hold back a scream as her orgasm took hold. Jade let go of his member, her eyes still halfway closed since her mind numbing orgasm. She turned away from him, and backed herself up until his cock was pressed firmly against the crack of her ass. Her arms reached behind her head and held onto his neck as she grinded against him for several seconds.

Freddie tried to maneuver her so he could enter her, but she refused to let him. It's my turn to be the tease, Jade thought as she dodged and blocked each advance. Finally she had to turn around and press her lips to his, whispering as they kissed.

"Now you know what its like to be teased… let's save the good stuff for the bed, shall we?"

Freddie grinned at her and nodded begrudgingly, cutting the water off.

"Good boy. Now let's get dried off and into that bed so you can defile me in so many ways that would make this shower pointless," she whispered

Freddie loved the way that Jade talked to him, with the same raw sexuality that Carly did, but it was far more subtle, allowing her words to create the possibilities, rather than paint a full picture. He watched her step out and run his towel over her naked and dripping form, unable to take his eyes off her pale, soft skin which he was aching to touch again.

He got out of the shower slowly, and grabbed another towel from the closet and started drying off, unwrapping his cast protecting bag. He still couldn't stop watching Jade. Her wet dark hair contrasted so strongly with her milky skin as she seemed to bend in all the ways that made her curves so exquisite. Before he even realized she was done, she looked at him and grinned.

"Where are your gentlemanly manners, Mr. Benson? Why don't you take me to your bed…" she trailed off, leaning in to whisper her next words into his ear through gritted teeth, "…so you can fuck me."

Her body twisted away, taking his hand as she walked into his bedroom before pushing him onto the bed. Freddie looked up at her naked form as she began to climb onto him, and she almost kissed him before pulling away. Her warm skin pressed against his as she slid down his body, her ample breasts' cleavage swallowing his member, until she was nearly kneeling on the floor between his legs. Her deep green eyes looked up at him, filled with desire, and yet there was also the look of innocence as she peered into his eyes.

She gave a slight smile as she pressed her breasts against his member, sliding his hardened in and out of her cleavage. Applying her hands the sides of them to provide a tighter feeling, she moved her body up and down, smiling as she heard the applausatory sounds of his groaning.

"Jade… your body is fucking amazing…"

As if to answer his compliment, she moved her mouth over to where he popped out as he titfucked her, and began to lick the head as it appeared. Pretty soon, her breasts got a break and she put all her focus on sucking on his cock, her hand at the base, stroking him up and down as her hot wet mouth engulfed him. She slid her tongue around the underside of his cock which was always very effective. As his hands drifted into her hair, gripping her head, he was getting a bit more forceful.

Jade began to let her self go, her eyes just looking into his, and letting him do whatever he wanted to. Truth be told, she loved when he would fuck her face like this, pushing her gag reflex to the limit. Not just because she enjoyed being dominated, but it was really because he only did it when he was close, and in this moment, there was nothing she wanted more than for him to shoot his load deep inside her mouth.

It didn't take long for her wish to come true, as his breathing quickened, and he tried to speak, with a mixture of "I'm gonna's" and "Oh baby's." His fingers pressed into her scalp as she gripped the back of his legs and he released deep in her throat, shooting three or four shots before his hands shifted away. Jade continued to suck and lick his drained member, wanting every drop of him before she stood up.

The gothic teen may have just been engaged in a dirty act, but as Freddie watcher her standing next to his bed, wiping her thumb across her lips, he couldn't help but think she had never looked prettier. This thought only increased when she moved to the side of his bed and began crawling towards him on all fours. With her focused eyes, she looked like a hungry animal. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and it immediately sent the arousal feelings back.

Jade snuggled up next to Freddie as he slid his body up on the bed more, her head nuzzling into his neck as her hands ran along his body. She felt so at peace in this moment. She had what she had been craving for so long, and it wasn't just the sex, but just being here with Freddie, being as intimate and close as possible. That's what really made her feel happy.

Unsurprisingly, Freddie's hand was now holding firmly to her ass as he pushed her body closer to his, her thighs rubbing against his already growing manhood. They kissed passionately for several seconds, as he could feel her getting wetter and wetter, her body clearly aching for him. He whispered into her ear, as she giggled and bit her lip, wanting to comply with his request, but way too comfortable right now.

Freddie had other plans, however, as he lifted her body on top of his and spun her around until he looking right at what he wanted. His head was sandwiched between her knees as he looked hungrily at what was millimeters from his face. Her cute little ass was in the air and he pulled it down into his face, diving his tongue deep into her core. Her taste was like a sweet nectar he had been craving without even realizing it. He lapped up as much of her juices as she moaned into a pillow she was currently biting down on to remain quiet.

Once Freddie had gotten a nice rhythm going, Jade moved her body up until she was essentially kneeling on his face. This change of position seemed to be exactly the right thing to do as Freddie continued licking her insides. Jade arched her back and began to grind her pussy against his face, making sure he hit all the right places. After a couple minutes of riding Freddie's face, Jade came again, soaking his face in her juices, which he didn't hate at all.

Jade climbed off his face and took his hardening cock into her hands and stroked him for a couple moments before turning to face Freddie and climbing on top of his abdomen. Before he could even ask about grabbing a condom, she impaled herself slowly on his member. Her eyes seemed to widen with each inch that went inside her, as her mouth contorted, doing her best not to scream or make a sound that would attract attention. Finally, as his last inch was being taken in, she couldn't help it and leaned over Freddie to grab a pillow to scream into as Freddy held her sides as she pushed through.

Now that he had filled her completely, she began to ride him, grinding her hips against his. Freddie tried to meet her with his own thrusts, which worked for a while, but eventually, she turned animalistic again and was bouncing up and down, impaling herself as hard and fast as possible. Freddie's attention remained on her bouncing breasts, as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, before returning her own hands to his chest. She was now digging her nails into him, the red streaks clearly visible on his skin. The pain was nothing to him, compared to the pleasure he was experiencing as he made love to one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Jade's head reared back, her wet hair in a mess all over her face as her body and head moved all around. Freddie pulled a hand from her breast and slid his fingers down her torso, pressing his fingertips into her stomach, playing with her belly button, and finally down to her hood, centimeters away from where he was pounding inside her. His expert fingers massaged her hood, making sure he hit her love button as she bounced. This sudden feeling forced a cooing squeal from her mouth before grabbing Freddie's other hand and putting it in her mouth and biting down as if it was rawhide. This didn't slow Freddy down from his fingering and as Jade's eyes rolled back in her head, Freddie felt her get tighter than he'd ever felt her get before, squeezing his member, before he felt the flush of warm inside her once more.

Jade smiled down at Freddie as she climbed off of him, and went to work on her last task before she completely passed out from ecstasy and exhaustion. She bent over his lap and licked his member, tasting the mix of him and her juices. She loved the taste they made together and took as much of him as she could into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off. She had a new idea though that she thought he'd like, and pulled his cock from her lips with a resounding pop noise.

"Ooohh baby… cum for me," she whispered, trying to capture the same kind of dirty talk Carly had used, while stroking his manhood. "I've worked so hard for that hot cum, and I neeeeed it. I want to swallow it all, baby. I want you to shoot that hot, thick, load into my red lips, into my hot wet mouth, and let it slide down my throat and into my stomach."

Freddie was completely caught off guard by her dirty talk, and as soon as she said the word stomach, his back arched and he began to shoot. His first shot hit her unsuspecting lips, but she managed to catch the next four shots completely in her mouth. She licked her lips, and swallowed it all before crawling up beside her lover and nestling herself on his chest kissing it softly. Jade grabbed her phone, wanting to let Cat know that she wasn't going to come home tonight, and quickly fired off a text before tossing the phone and snuggling into the sheets.

The two barely managed to get under his covers before they each passed out, completely spent. Their naked bodies entwined, and if a stranger had looked in at this moment, they would have looked like the happiest and most perfect couple in existence.

* * *

A loud buzz woke Freddie up from his deep sleep, and he reached over Jade's completely zonked body to grab his phone. Flipping it open, his heart was quickly in his throat as he read the surprisingly long text.

-so i spent like two hours outside ur building waiting for the gank to leave but she never did, so i guess ur fucking her again. i dont give a shit. ur life ur choices. just do me a favor and never talk to me again

Freddie stared at her words for several minutes. He'd really fucked things up this time, no question about it. He wanted to call Sam, but he didn't want to wake Jade. He considered texting her back, but he just couldn't find the words he needed, not that any would really do the trick in this situation.

He lay his head back down and stared at the ceiling, his mind running through every moment they ever shared. The first kiss, the first time they dated, their first sexual experience, their first threesome, the incident with the threesome with her sister, the hot tub reunion they shared, and finally how great she had been over the last couple weeks, and finally the sex they shared the other night. Every single moment all at once hit him like a tidal wave.

In the back of his mind, he always believed that he and Sam were the real deal, as if they were meant for each other. But as he looked down at his dream girl, his mind became incredibly torn. He was clueless as to what he needed to do.

He checked his phone, and saw it read just after midnight. He wondered if Carly was still awake, and how her night went. He shot her a couple texts essentially asking her if she was free. Several minutes passed without a response, and Freddie gave it up. She must be asleep, he thought.

* * *

Across the hall, Carly's phone was buzzing and buzzing but she could not care less. The dark haired teen was lying in bed and staring down at a head of bright red hair moving between her legs. As Cat began to lick inside Carly harder and deeper, her tongue reaching places she'd never imagined, Carly arched her back in ecstasy, her fingers wrapping all around the bright red hair. Carly knew her orgasm was on its way, as she felt her body getting hotter and hotter, and thought back over how the events of the evening had led to this.

* * *

The two girls, accompanied by Spencer and Kenzie, had gone for some ice cream after the film, and it became abundantly clear that the chaperones were hitting it off. Cat's phone vibrated and she saw that Jade had texted her that she would be staying with Freddie tonight. She and Carly exchanged glances, before an idea hit the web star. Carly knew her brother was kinda lonely, and he could never keep a girlfriend, especially due to her, but she wanted him to be happy. While Kenzie was in the bathroom, Carly asked her brother if she could have a sleepover with Cat, hoping that that option would make Cat's aunt stick around.

"Sure, if Kenzie's okay with it. We'll ask her when she gets back. What do you ladies have planned?"

"Eh… the usual. Bad romantic comedies, doing each other's hair, etc." Carly said, shooting a seductive glance at Cat.

"That sounds fine, but I'm drawing the line at pajama pillowfights."

"Ha ha… you are so funny, Spencer," Cat said giggling, "We probably won't be wearing any pajamas-"

The redhead felt a swift kick to her ankle, as Carly gave her a hard glance. "What she meant is that no one wears pajamas anymore… it's all boy shirts and tank tops these days." Carly was nervous as she spoke. Things were finally starting to get back to normal with Spencer after he caught her with Melanie, and the last thought she wanted to give her brother was anything about her being naked with another girl.

Kenzie plopped down back at the table without saying a word and resumed eating on her cupful of Rocky Road.

"Hey, Aunt Kenzie?"

"Yes, Kitty Cat?"

Cat stared her aunt, with annoyance, as she spoke. "Carly and I were wondering if we could have a sleepover at her apartment. We don't really have long to hang out before I have to go home."

Kenzie looked at her niece, then shot a look at Spencer, as if to signal that something was up. "Sure, I guess, if Spencer's fine with it."

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed a little too loudly, before she started back on her rainbow sherbet, and rubbing her leg against Carly's.

The four finished up their dessert and started walking back to the apartment, both couples arm in arm as they walked the wet and dark streets of Seattle. When they reached the complex, Carly could have sworn she saw Sam standing near the door, but a double take proved otherwise. They all piled into the elevator and followed Spencer to the door, opening it quickly as the girls rushed past him and up the stairs to Carly's room.

"Well, those two are pretty excitable…" Kenzie said, bringing up the rear of the group. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were as eager to be alone as I am."

Spencer looked disappointed for a moment, as he grabbed the remote and cut the tv on. He had hoped she'd stick around instead of just leaving Cat here and leaving. "Oh, ok… Well, at least let me give you some money for the bus back to your place."

"You misunderstand, Spencer… I'm sorry. I meant that I was eager to be alone with you. Kinda like in the theater, but perhaps a bit more intimate. Well, what do you say, Spencer?" She poked her bottom lip out a bit, sounding like Betty Boop as she spoke, "Do ya want to have a sweepovah wif me?"

Spencer laughed at how cute she was being before picking her up by her waist, which caused Kenzie to wrap her legs around him, and the two quickly fell onto the couch.

* * *

Back upstairs, the two girls wasted no time going into slumber party mode, which consisted of Carly shutting the door behind them before grabbing Cat by her hips and pulling her in for a deep kiss. The teen girls' hands began to rapidly explore the other's bodies, all the pent up aggression they each had from the day, let alone the month they spent away from each other.

"Did you miss this?" Cat whispered as Carly found just the right spot on her neck to nibble on, eliciting slight whimpers from the petite redhead.

"You don't know the half of it," the dark haired teen growled, as her hands crept along Cat's sides and lower back, her fingertips playing with Cat's dress. Cat's leg was pressed between Carly's tight jean legs, as she moved it up and down against the web star's crotch.

The makeout session lasted for several minutes before either one took off any clothing, but that quickly changed once Cat unbuttoned Carly's jeans. Carly wriggled out of them as Cat used her foot to pull the pants down, while doing her best not to break lip contact. Carly wanted to take Cat's pants off as well, but there were no pants to remove, so that meant her cute pink dress had to go.

Carly pulled away for a moment before sliding her fingers under the dress's straps and slipping them off her shoulders, kissing her exposed shoulder blades. As the straps hung below Cat's arms, Carly grabbed the sides of the dress and began to pull down slowly, stopping just below her nipples, which were impeccably hard. It surprised Carly that Cat was braless, but she didn't give it a second thought as she lowered her mouth onto her exposed breasts. Her tongue expertly wrapping around Cat's nipple while her other hand massaged her other breast while Cat's head rolled back, deeply enjoying the feeling.

Cat's petite hands moved to Carly's shoulders and massaged them, which was a clear signal that she was doing a good job. Carly rose back up to kiss Cat more as the petite redhead's hands drifted down the web star's body, resting them on her pert ass. Carly lifted her shirt above her head and quickly unclasped her bra as well. The two continued to kiss while Carly tried to slide Cat's dress all the way down, and before long, they were down to just their underwear. Or in this case, Carly was down to her flowery blue panties, and Cat was down to a bright red thong.

The girls began to grind themselves against each other, their sex getting wetter and hotter with every thrust. Finally, Cat pushed Carly onto the bed, and after Carly made plenty of room, Cat went for what she'd been looking forward to since she came in the room.

Taking an almost running start, she jumped on the trampoline at the foot of her bed, and landed right on top of the nearly naked girl. After sharing some major laughter, they wrapped their bodies together, kissing, laughing, and rolling around on the bed, their hair becoming a flash of black and red.

Finally, Cat managed to wrestle on top of Carly, pinning her to the bed as Carly watched a wall of red hair descend her body, and stopping between her legs. Carly felt something hard and then a small tug, as Cat used her teeth to remove the panties before slinging them out of her mouth and moving her face into position. Carly closed her eyes and waited for the sudden sensation of Cat's tongue which was just as amazing as she remembered. The redhead's sandpaper-esque tongue clashed with her sensitive nub, and Carly's back began to arch as she wriggled in ecstasy.

Carly knew her phone was buzzing, but she was way too focused on holding Cat's head in place, as she bucked her hips against the redhead's hungry mouth. Cat began to hum inside her, sending waves of goosebumps all over the Shay girl's body. What began as soft moans were now become absolute gasps and near screams that had to be muffled with a nearby pillow. It didn't take long at all before Carly finally came, her body shivering from the overwhelming orgasm. Cat licked her lips, savoring the taste of Carly's juices.

Carly got ready to switch places, but grabbed something from inside her nightstand first. As their bodies swapped, Cat was really looking forward to what Carly was going to do. Everyone always told her that it's better to give than receive, but there was no question in Cat's mind that nothing beat the feeling of an orgasm, and no one, except maybe Jade, could make her explode the way Carly did.

Carly positioned her face at Cat's entrance to reciprocate and licked a circle around her, flicking her tongue along her outer lips. After Cat elicited her first moan, Carly stopped teasing and thrust her tongue deep inside, rubbing her warm tongue all over her insides. The dark haired girl continued this for several moments until Cat's hips began to buck like hers did, and then she unleashed her secret weapon.

Taking her little plastic buzzing friend in hand, Carly touched the vibrator to Cat's incredibly sensitive clit. The petite redhead began to kick like a mule, gasping, and using her own hair to silence her screams as she bit down on it. Once she felt her love button had been sufficiently stimulated, Carly pushed the fingertip inside Cat's completely wet pussy and began to lick her entrance hood. This double assault was too much for Cat to take, and her eyes rolled back into her head as her back arched in an incredibly unnatural state before coming hard.

Carly pulled herself up next to Cat as the two grasped on to each other, lightly kissing every so often, until they completely passed out, drowning in the afterglow.

* * *

Freddie stared at the ceiling waiting for Carly to respond to him, and after nearly 30 minutes, there was no response. He peered down at Jade, resting comfortably on top of him, just smiling as she slept. He cursed under his breath that he was wide awake, and thinking so hard about this issue. He had exactly what he wanted, a beautiful girl, naked, who loved him, right here in his arms, and he still couldn't help but think about Sam. He hated himself for jumping into bed so quickly with Jade again, and he especially hated that Sam found out and was hurt. How did I expect her to feel, he thought, it's not like she's ever been a fan of Jade or any girl I've dated besides her. What he needed was a male perspective.

He sat up in bed gently, trying hard not to wake her as he slowly slid out of bed. She remained fast asleep as he grabbed his boxers, some jeans, and a shirt, and quickly crept out of the room. Freddie made sure his mom was asleep as well, before heading to the front door. Across the hall, he heard the television going in the Shay residence, and figured that Spencer was still up as he was a bit of a night owl.

Freddie crept over as quietly as possible and opened the front door, just in case Spencer was in fact asleep or something. Or something was certainly right, as Freddie shut the door just as quickly as he opened it, eyes wide. As he slowly made his way back to his own bed, and his own girl, he did his best not to wake either his mother or Jade. As he opened the bedroom door, Jade sat up wide awake.

"What's going on?" she said, holding her yawn until the end.

"Nothing, babe… Go on back to sleep." Freddie stripped off his clothes as quick as he could and headed for the bed.

"Your bed is so comfy… but it's really cold in your place… can you grab my underwear?" Jade leaned over the bed and grabbed a button up shirt of his from a pile of laundry. When Freddie tossed her panties, she slipped them on and motioned for him to join her.

He had every intention of doing just that as he slipped underneath the soft covers and into her arms as she quickly fell back asleep, holding him tight. Freddie stared at the ceiling, wide awake, and was afraid he would never be able to un-see Spencer screwing Cat's aunt on the kitchen table.

* * *

Just a bit before they were found out, the adult couple had only just begun to experience each other. Kenzie was definitely the 'on top' sort as she quickly established herself on top of Spencer, pinning his waist down with hers as she ran her hands up and down Spencer's shirt covered chest.

"You're really aggressive…" Spencer said, as her fingertips applied pressure to his sternum and collarbone.

"Just shut up. You know you fucking like it," she said, punching him right in the chest. Spencer mouthed an 'ow' and decided to just submit to do whatever she wanted to do.

Kenzie grinded herself against his crotch, sliding her fingers down the buttons of his shirt, until finally, she gripped the sides and ripped his shirt open, spilling buttons all over the place. The places where she had pressed into his skin glowed bright red, and she lowered her face to his, invading his mouth with her tongue as she continued grinding.

Once she had finished making out with Spencer, she sat back up, arching her back, and accenting her breasts. Spencer was quite enamored with her body and raised his hands to touch them and she swatted them away.

"Nuh uh uh…" she said, wagging her finger at him and smiling. She crossed her arms and gripped the side of her shirt before lifting it up over her head, exposing a bright blue polka dot bra that was barely containing her generous chest.

Spencer wanted to reach up and touch her breasts, but he knew that she wanted to be in charge, so he maintained his rigid position and kept his hands to himself.

Apparently, he didn't hide his want as well as he thought, as Kenzie leaned over his body, whispering dirty promises into his ear, while one of her hands was behind her back, she managed to unclasp her bra, letting the straps slip down her arms. The cups fell away from her chest and in that moment, he finally got to see her naked magnificent breasts.

He couldn't resist pulling his head up to her chest and taking her pencil eraser sized nipples into his mouth, sliding his tongue all along her areolas. She gripped the back of his head, pushing his face into her flesh pillows. Spencer had never been with a woman with implants before, and he was shocked by how real they felt.

Once Spencer had latched onto her breast, Kenzie's grinding became more intense, and she could feel his rigid member straining against the fabric of the jeans. She got off of Spencer and stood next to the couch peering down at him before bending over and pulling his jeans and boxers off him completely, freeing his cock.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and led him into the kitchen, bending over to take her jeans and thong off. She remained leaning over the table, reaching behind her body and gripping her ass, as if to offer an open invitation for anyone to come and have their way with her. Spencer wasn't going to argue with such a situation, and, after grabbing something from his wallet and tearing it open, he placed a condom on and lined himself up at her extremely wet opening.

Spencer pushed inside her slowly, gripping her hips as he pushed and pulled slowly. All the times that Spencer had been with women, this was always the way he did it, as he was kinda big and people needed time to adapt. Kenzie was definitely not one of those women, and he felt very little resistance as he pushed inside her.

"Dude," she said looking back at Spencer, "I'm not your girlfriend. Just fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice as he increased his pace, grabbing her arms and holding her by her wrists as he pounded in and out of her over and over and over and over. His speed and force even surprised him after a while. He was so wrapped up in the sex that he didn't even hear the front door open and close behind him.

Kenzie arched her back a bit, letting Spencer's hands wander from her arms to her breasts. He gripped them tight, her nipples pressed between his fingers, as he pistoned inside and out as fast and hard as possible. Eventually, he felt her tighten up, her orgasm taking hold. Spencer knew he wasn't going to last long either at this rate, and after another minute of pounding her pussy, he released deep inside her before withdrawing so they could catch their breath.

"Well… that escalated quickly." Spencer said, collecting his clothes and plopping back down on the couch. Kenzie followed suit and sat down next to him, straightening herself out as well as she could. She sat on the other side of the couch from him, neither really making eye contact.

The two watched as Spencer flipped through the channels, finally stopping on the Discovery channel. The two exchanged glances for a moment before laughing and speaking in unison.

"Shark Week."

* * *

**And there you have it. I thank you all so much for reading and hopefully it won't be too long before I can post again. Please comment/review, as it certainly helps the writing process. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Freddie woke up, he felt completely exhausted. He had spent probably an hour trying to get back to sleep after seeing Spencer and Cat's aunt messing around. It wasn't an awful experience however, since it gave him a lot more time to smell Jade's hair, and appreciate the feel of her skin against his, and taste her soft skin as she slept, eliciting half awake smiles and coos.

In addition to the feeling of exhaustion, he realized he was alone. He heard a noise in his bathroom and sprung up to check it out. He saw Jade brushing her hair, still wet from apparently taking a shower.

"Hey," she said softly, not looking him in the eyes as she brushed.

"Hey yourself… decide you didn't want another two person chapter?" he joked, sliding his hands to her sides. But, as soon as he made contact, she pulled away.

"I'm gonna head out," Jade said, ducking out of the bathroom before grabbing some clothes to wear. "I will bring these back before I go home, ok?"

"Jade… what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she said, finally making eye contact, putting the wisps of her hair behind her ears. "Look… I'm sorry. I woke up and grabbed your phone to check the time, and I hit a wrong button I guess, and just saw the text message. The one from Sam."

"Ah… look, its no big-"

"No, Freddie, it is a big thing. I blow through town, drop some serious business in your lap, you and I do something that we probably shouldn't have done, and now you may have lost a friend. That doesn't exactly seem fair, or right, but it is most certainly a big deal."

Freddie considered responding, but really, she wasn't wrong. He loved Jade, and he cared for her, but her stay was going to be short, and he should have known better than to let this happen again. Finally, he reached his hand to take hers, and gripping it tight.

"Jade, it's not your fault. This is completely on me. I'm sure this thing with Sam will blow over, but let me try and deal with it before you feel bad about it. I'm sure after a quick talk, she'll calm down."

"Well, either way, I'm gonna head out, and I guess it would be better if I left town soon. Before I cause any other trouble."

"Seriously, Jade. Cool it with the pity party. I will see you later. Go hang out with Cat and her aunt…" Freddie's voice trailed off as he spoke, causing Jade to give him a weird look. He walked her to the door, and kissed her cheek once more before hobbling back to his room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Jade stood on the other side of the Benson's door, wondering if she should have stuck around. She grabbed her phone and dialed Cat to let her know that she was on the way. After the third or fourth ring, she figured she would have to settle for a voicemail, but the redhead finally answered, though clearly half asleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cat, it's me. I'm leaving Freddie's now and headed back to the apartment." Jade was almost to the elevator when Cat stopped her.

"Wait… me and Aunt Kenzie stayed over here last night, so give me a sec and you can hang with me and Carly this morning."

"Cat, I don't know about that… I don't want to intrude if you and Carly are…"

But her words fell on nothing, as the petite redhead had already hung up and was in the process of getting dressed so she could let Jade in. The Shay's door flew open and Cat was standing there in an oversized shirt, and if she was wearing anything else, Jade couldn't see it. Though, Jade's surprise at seeing Cat's outfit was nothing compared to how entertained Cat was that Jade was dressed in clearly men's clothes.

Cat giggled as she motioned Jade in and led her up the stairs to Carly's room. The laughter didn't end once Carly got a look at her.

"So… how was _your_ night?" Carly asked, her smirk painting her face.

"Fine… Mind if we don't talk about it?"

"Ok… well, I'm not going to let you go around dressed in Freddie's clothes. I might have something that would fit you…" Carly's voice trailed off, as Jade began to strip, and couldn't help herself from looking at Jade's gorgeous rack. "Well, most of you."

Jade felt herself blush a bit at the compliment as she threw on Carly's jeans which were a little tight, and her t shirt was even tighter, but it would be fine for a while. She would just have to deal with a few awkward stares. The other girls were each getting ready.

"So," Jade asked, "how were _your_ nights?"

Cat and Carly exchanged a look before Cat finally answered.

"It was good. We had dinner, went to see the movie, had some ice cream, and then just had a good time back here at the apartment."

"I bet you did…" Now it was Jade's turn to smirk slyly. "I guess your aunt spent the night too."

"Yeah, she did. I think her and Spencer at really hitting it off. She hasn't had a solid relationship in forever, from what I'm told."

Carly looked quizzical for a moment at Cat, as if she was looking for the right words. Finally, after slipping her clothes off and getting into her shower, she called out to Cat.

"Your aunt… is she ok? She seems really…"

"Gank-y" Jade finished.

"My aunt is not a gank, Jade! She's just… different. She's just really free spirited." Cat's feelings were hurt, clearly, and that was never a good thing.

"So… did you take the other test?" Cat whispered.

"Yeah… I'm not preggers, thank God," she whispered back.

The two friends then sat in silence as Carly showered, which luckily didn't take very long. Carly called out that she was done, and Cat could take hers now. The redhead stripped in a flash and raced into the bathroom, to be replaced by Carly wrapped in a towel.

"Sam's a really good friend of mine, you know." Carly said with no provocation.

"What?" Jade responded, quickly feeling like she was being lectured.

"Sam, the girl that Freddie dated, and who still has some serious feelings for him… she's my best friend. And I know you care about Freddie, but-"

"Cut the shit, Carly… we did this same thing at the camp. Freddie and I aren't even technically together. I love him… but I know it's just not going to work right now. So, don't worry, your best-est friend is going to get the guy, so stop bringing it up."

"I didn't mean it like that, Jade… really. Both Freddie and Sam are my best friends, and I guess I've spent the last ten years or so thinking that they would one day fall in love and be together forever. I mean, Sam and Freddie were each other's firsts. That means something."

"Freddie deflowered our little Cat in there, so does that mean they are soul mates? And wasn't Freddie also your first?"

"Um… yeah… he was, but that's beside the point…" Carly barely dodged that question as she quickly dressed.

"Which is?" Jade said, clearly getting angry.

"That I need to get over it when things don't end up like I expect or want them to."

"Yeah," Jade said, finally calming down as the reality of what Carly was saying sank in, "I know what you mean. Can I ask you a question, though?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Does Freddie… Do you think he would… Is he kind of a manwhore?"

"There were definitely like 5 questions in that, Jade," Carly said smiling at the concept, "but not really. Freddie has certainly been with a few girls, myself included, but he has never slept with someone he didn't have strong feelings for, and as you have probably figured out, he's really chivalrous. He's no different than anyone else- just confused as to what he wants."

"Is that what you're doing with Cat- trying to figure out what you want?"

"You know how Cat is… I think she knows that she's not interested in guys, and I'm still trying to figure that whole thing out myself. Freddie's actually the only guy I've ever fooled around with. Got close with some guys before, but really all my sex has been with girls."

Jade reminisced for a moment on the foursome they shared the night of the dance. She thought back at the way Carly was with Freddie, and how all four of them seemed like a well oiled machine. She really liked being with Cat, and Carly was intense that night, but all that couldn't compare to Freddie.

Cat exited the bathroom, dried off but still completely nude, apparently singing a song to herself. The three girls exchanged quick looks before starting to silently laugh.

Carly started to speak, but from beneath them, she heard Spencer call out her name, and the trio headed downstairs.

* * *

Freddie headed out of his apartment to go find Sam. Part of him thought he should just leave her alone, but he fought back those ideas, hoping he could talk some sense into her before her anger went in too deep. There were a ton of places that Sam could be, most of them food establishments, but only one stuck out in Freddie's mind as the place she'd go when she was angry, and still feel safe. So, he hopped a bus to the school.

It wasn't the school per se that Freddie was going, but somewhere inside the school. A couple months before school let out, Gibby opened up a restaurant in the basement of the school. When summer break arrived, Principal Franklin gave him a key to the back entrance, and allowed him to continue serving. Since then, it had been the primary place to find Sam when she was in one of her moods. And since she helped cook a lot of the food there, she could always eat for free.

Freddie hobbled off the bus and headed into the back entrance of the school, which was left unlocked when Gibby was there so people could come and go to Gibby's. He descended the stairs carefully, and sure enough, the place was pretty empty, just a few people and Sam, and Gibby, of course, who looked completely at home in this place.

As if she could sense him, Sam stopped eating and spoke.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again, Benson."

"I know… the feeling wasn't mutual." Freddie slid out a chair in front of Sam and took a seat across from her.

"You're wasting your time… You want to chase that gank and fuck her, fine with me-"

"Sam… stop. Let me talk to you and explain."

"What's there to explain?! You fucked another girl because you're not into me. You wanna explain something? Explain why I shouldn't punch you in the fuckin' face right now."

Freddie sighed softly, and said, "I can't blame you for-"

He was cut off as the blonde's strong right hook found a target in Freddie's left cheek. The teen boy dropped to the floor at being punched, Sam now standing above him, holding her fist.

"Didn't think so," she said, stepping over his body to go grab some salt, and, after stepping over him again, sat down, just as Freddie was able to stand again.

"Was that really necessary?"

"For me, yeah."

"Fine," Freddie said, rubbing his jaw, "you got your punch out of the way, and I feel that I deserve a minute to explain the situation. If after that, you want to hate me or never see me again, I will accept that. Deal?"

"Just fuckin' talk."

"Fair enough. Would you prefer I tell you every thing, or would you rather just ask me questions?"

"You're losing time here…"

"Fine fine fine… Ok, after you left the other night, Jade showed up out of nowhere. She had some serious things to talk to me about. We talked, and she left. Turns out she came here with Cat, the redhead, and they are staying with Cat's aunt, who we're all pretty sure is a stripper. I don't know what you saw or when you saw, but Spencer, who I actually caught having sex with Cat's aunt last night, and her and Cat and Carly all went to the movies. Jade and I went to dinner, and then hung out at my place for a while. Jade did stay over, but there's nothing for you to worry about. I talked to her about the fact that the distance is just too much if an issue, so it's not like I'm dating her."

It was a lot of information to take in all at once, and when he mentioned seeing Spencer, her mind was instantly sent to the night they had in the camper and how awful it made her feel.

"Alright, so what was this big issue that brought her here?"

Freddie's eyes narrowed, as he prepared his response. "Sure you want to know?"

Sam stared daggers at him, her fork just poking at her food, wondering if her appetite was about to disappear. "Yeah… tell me."

"Jade was late… she, and me for the last day or so, thought she might be pregnant."

Sam's fist flew across the table in a flash, and barely made it to Freddie's face before stretching out into a slap.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" she shouted, earning glances and glares from across the restaurant. Lowering her voice, she continued, "Seriously? She made you so stupid that you did the dumbest thing imaginable? You realize the kinda shit that could do to your life, right?"

"I know, Sam… it was a weird situation, but it is all in the clear. We are ok, and she's not pregnant. So now, we are just hanging out."

Sam stared at Freddie for what felt like an hour, her mind racing and blood boiling. She wanted to hate him, and she wanted to punch him in his stupid little cute face again, but she just couldn't. Honestly, she had to give him credit that he came clean about so much. And while she believed without a shadow of a doubt that he slept with Jade, she couldn't bring herself to ask him about it, fearing she'd be right.

"So, are you gonna eat anything, Benson?"

"Nah… I'm probably going to have a big dinner and I've been snacking today. Was that an invitation to join you?"

"I'm not chasing you away, I guess. If you wanna sit here and watch me stuff my face, have at it."

Freddie laughed to himself, happy that Sam was warming back up to him. He knew it would be a little while before things were normal between them, but this was a good start.

The two sat in relative silence until Sam finished, and, after downing her orange soda, she stood up and started walking out. Freddie got up and tried to catch up with her, but she wasn't showing any signs of slowing down for him. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Sam standing by a classroom door, waiting for him.

'So I take it you actually waited for me?" Freddie said, cocking his eyebrows.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to get up to the top of the stairs so I could push you down them."

"If that was what you were planning, Puckett, you would have been at the top of the stairs, not down this hallway."

Sam punched his shoulder, "You're lucky you're cute… other than that, you are just an insufferable jackass."

Freddie laughed for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Sam… I gotta talk to you about something."

"Come up with more stuff to confess about?"

"Ha… No… I've been thinking about our conversation from the other night… about us."

"What about 'us?'" she said, using air quotes.

Freddie leaned against the wall, not sure how to see what he needed to say. "Look, I might have been too hasty about saying that we could only be friends."

"Fucking finally," Sam said, charging at Freddie and grabbing his face to kiss him deeply. He accepted her tongue into his mouth for a moment until he stopped her short. "What now?"

"Just listen, ok? I need to say something, and if you want to still do… that with me, I won't dare stop you, deal?"

"Whatever… deal," she said backing into a set of lockers.

"Well, the thing is, I'm still really hung up on Jade, and this visit of hers did not help, but the way I feel about her, I also feel about you. Very different, but the feeling is the same… I'm in love with you both. I thought I was being the stronger man when I said that we couldn't be together until my feelings for her were gone, because I thought it wouldn't be fair to you… and I still kinda feel that way, but I kinda steamrolled your feelings by saying that. So, I'm still kinda mixed up, but if you want to be together, I'm good with that. Just know that my brain is gonna be a mixed up place for a bit."

"So you're saying that I should get with you even though you're in love with someone else, let alone it being… her?"

"Only if you want to… I don't want to lose you as a friend, but the truth is, I'm crazy about you. You're the most infuriating person I have ever met, and for some reason, I can't help but to fall harder for you every day."

Sam sighed heavily, looking all around the hallway, her mind racing with how to respond to this. She wanted Freddie so badly, but this just seemed wrong. He had been super honest, and at least he was setting the scene honestly, so she knew exactly what was going on in his mind.

"As much as I want to jump you right now, I'm gonna need some time to think this through, ok?"

"Of course… take your time."

Amongst the deafening silence, Sam's eyes darted all over, unsure of how to end this so she could get far away from Freddie and clear her head. Finally, she launched herself to Freddie and just kissed his cheek before giving him a thoughtful look and walking out the door.

He considered following her, but he knew it might be better if she was on her own for a bit. She would let him know when she had decided what she wanted to do.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly for everyone. Spencer, Kenzie and the three girls had a very awkward brunch before Kenzie said that she and the girls were going to head out. Spencer wondered if he had done or said something wrong, but she made plans to go out and get drinks later. Carly hugged Jade and Cat goodbye and made plans to try and hang out the next day. Once Spencer and Carly were left alone, it was relatively quiet, and the two siblings exchanged glances before Carly went up to her room, and Spencer plopped down on the couch.

After Freddie left the school, he headed to the Pear Store to look around for stuff. He tried to dodge the eyes of his former manager, who he seriously wanted to punch. He spent almost two hours looking around the store and some other shops around.

Sam left the school and boarded the first bus she saw and headed to her empty home. She didn't know where her mom was this time, and since Carly had 'cheated' on Melanie, things with her sister had been strained. They barely talked anymore, especially since she was back at her school. As she stared at the ceiling, she thought long and hard about everything with Freddie. She felt a thousand thoughts surge her mind at once, and after hours of watching mindless television and movies, that she needed to go talk to Carly about everything.

Sam hopped a bus to Carly's place, her mind staying focused on Freddie and what she should do. She felt like the answer was obvious- he's in love with another girl- she should not have anything to do with him. But, she could not tear herself away from the idea of being able to get back with him. Though they had only shared a simple kiss, her body felt electrified with passion. She touched her lips, his taste still fresh in her mouth.

The bus hit a bump and Sam poked herself in the face as she touched her mouth. It stung for a moment, but she had to laugh at the fact that it was her own fault that it happened. The bus slowed down outside the apartment building, and Sam got off, taking a moment to look at the sunset. Sam hated beautiful things because, especially lately, they always reminded her of Freddie and how, much like the sun, she could only look at him, but couldn't really get close.

Sam slipped into the building, trying to get past the disgusting doorman as quickly as possible and into the elevator. She almost ran into a brunette woman who looked like a prostitute- hooker shoes, cocktail dress, way too much makeup, and the biggest pair of fake tits Sam had ever seen… almost maybe the first she'd ever seen as well. Sam was double-y surprised when she saw that they were heading to the same floor. There were four apartments up there, so there was a 50% chance she was going to see Freddy or Carly and Spencer. Those felt like weird odds. As they got off the elevator, that number grew to 100% as both of them were going down the same hallway. And finally, they both arrived at the Shays' door, but while the woman, soon to be revealed as Kenzie, knocked, Sam just walked right in.

"Hey!" Spencer called out to both of them, and Carly rushed down the stairs to see if Sam was there.

"Hey Sam… I see you met Kenzie, Cat's aunt.

"Actually," Kenzie said, "we didn't say a word to each other. Guess it's weird for someone to go the same apartment you're going."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said, her eyes trying not to give away that she thought the woman looked like a complete skankbag.

"Well…" Spencer held the word out for way too long, "Kenzie and I are going out for a while. Think you girls can behave while we're gone?"

Carly rolled her eyes and headed back upstairs with Sam right behind her.

Now that they were alone, Kenzie quickly turned and grabbed Spencer by his crotch, giving him a wink before pulling him out the door, hand still clamped to the front of his pants.

* * *

"Alright, Sam," Carly said, shutting her bedroom door behind them, and plopping down on her bed. "You begged me to let you come over and talk… What's up?"

Sam sighed heavily as she lay back onto Carly's bed. "It's Freddie."

"Why am I not surprised?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I was pissed at him yesterday."

"I caught that when I saw your text this morning that said, and I quote, 'Benson is f- wording," Carly hated using curse words in everyday conversations, "dead to me. F-word face needs to die in a f-wording fire.' So what did he do?"

"That Jade chick apparently." Sam could see the look in Carly's eyes that confirmed her suspicion.

"Well, you can't really be mad at him… it's not like you guys were together or anything."

Sam's head twisted quickly, her eyes filling with rage.

"…but that was a really bad thing he did. He should have considered your feelings, Sam."

"That's not even the problem though."

"What?"

"Yeah…" Sam sat up, and looked at Carly, "He came and talked to me today at Gibby's."

"What were you doing at- oh yeah… his restaurant. Sorry, go on."

"Anyway, he told me a bunch of stuff, and told me pretty much everything he possibly could. And after laying on a couple serious bombshells, and telling me that he loved Jade just as much as me, he asked if we could date again."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah… it weirded me out, but he was really sincere and open, and he put the choice in my hands."

"So, after telling you he loved another girl, he then said he wanted to date again?"

"No… He told me all his feelings, and said it would be wrong of him to deny me the chance to be happy if that's what being with him made me feel."

"This sounds really stupid… I can see why you're pissed at him."

"That's the weird thing… I'm not mad. I know this is incredibly stupid, but I honestly don't want not to take him up on it."

Carly groaned for a moment, "Sam, it's only Freddie. This is the guy that you broke up with, and the guy we grew up with, and made fun of, and who you personally sent to the hospital three times."

"I know… and I can't imagine my life without him in it."

Carly sighed deeply, laying faced own onto her bed. "You know you're really messed up, right?" she asked, her voice muffled by the comforter.

"Yup." Sam started to laugh at something, but she couldn't figure out what. "So your brother and that Kenzie chick, eh?"

"Yeah… it's something. I like her I guess. She's a bit…"

"Whore-y?"

"Be nice. But yeah… she does seem like she's been around a lot and she's hyper aggressive. She's definitely not a virgin, that's for sure."

"Are you kidding, Carls? Not to knock your brother, but sex with her has gotta be like throwing a hotdog in a… town."

Both girls couldn't help but crack up at that. The blonde lay back on the bed, getting comfortable, and almost felt like she was going to get a nap in, but she sat up at once. "You fucked the redhead last night, didn't you?"

"Wow, Sam… you certainly know how to change a subject…"

"Seriously, Carly? Between Spencer and the strip-whore," Sam said combining the two words into a fun sounding word, "Freddie and the gank, and you and Cat… Is there some sex juice that those Hollywood girls just excrete?"

"Very funny, Sam."

"I wasn't kidding. I'm legitimately worried I might catch something. Probably in the VD area…"

"Oh come on, Sam… Cat's not that bad."

"Maybe, but if she's just jumping right into bed with you, can she really be that chaste?"

"Did you just use the word, chaste?"

"No… well, yeah… shut the fuck up, Carly" Sam couldn't help but laugh, "Must have picked it up from Freddie."

"For your information, Cat was a virgin when we met."

"When you met… which was a month ago? But not, now?" Sam asked, annoyed that this was their conversation, "What did you do? Get her into an orgy at the camp with a bunch of girls?"

Carly raised her eyebrows, not confirming anything… "There was one guy there."

Who? Only a couple guys there that you both knew, and Beck was busy, which just leaves that nerd kid and F…" Sam slowly felt the hair on her arms and neck spike up.

Carly stared wide eyed, for a moment, unable to respond.

"Oh my God! Fuckin' seriously? Why am I so in love with the biggest manwhore on the west coast?"

"In his defense, it's not like he asked for it… it just sorta happened."

"Oh my god," Sam said, as sarcastically as possible, "that makes me feel sooooo much better."

"Come on, Sam… have you ever just had a moment where things happen, and it happens, and then you try and move on?"

"No…" Sam said weakly, trying hard to suppress the idea of Spencer and her in the camper.

The two girls lay on the bed, not really knowing what else to say, before finally deciding to write some iCarly sketches.

After getting three or four plotted out, including a bit where Gibby became a supervillain with enormous hands, the two girls were laughing and friendly like nothing had ever been discussed. Sam almost said something, but from downstairs they heard a crash, followed by Spencer yelling, and rushed down to see what happened.

* * *

Across town, Jade and Cat were sitting on her aunt's couch flipping through channels and watching television. Both girls felt like they should be definitely be talking about something, but they just couldn't seem to find the words.

"Ooh… Saw 5. Stop here."

"But it says 'Saw V.'"

"Cat, sweetie… V is a Roman numeral… it means five. How could you not know this?"

"I don't know. My brother always told me that if I ever see numbers and letters together, I should run away. That's how he got into the special classes."

"Eventually, I feel like that might come back and haunt you."

Jade loved how naïve Cat was at times. She was always cute, and curious, and friendly, and bubbly. Everything Jade wasn't. But sometimes she was just plain dumb, like tonight.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it because you looked upset this morning, but did you get back with Freddie?"

"Cat…"

"C'mon Jade… tell me what happened."

"We just talked-"

"All night?!"

"Fine… we fooled around, and I slept over. Happy?"

"Are you?"

Jade was stunned for a moment on how direct Cat was being. "I don't know… I think I should be, and he was super nice about it, but I don't know… it's like we live in completely different worlds, and maybe we're just not meant to be. Or maybe we are meant to be, but not right now. I guess now we're just… two ships passing in the night. I just wish I understood what was going on in his mind better."

"I'm sorry, Jade," Cat said, pressing her head to Jade's shoulder.

"So, Cat, I know you and that Carly chick messed around. Do I have anything to worry about?" she joked.

"You're probably worried that Freddie doesn't really love you… Oh… you were joking? Oh, me too… hahahaha," the redhead laughed nervously. "I'm really sorry, Jade... Carly is really nice, and she really kind clicks with me. I don't think I feel the same way with her as I do with you, but it's also a good kind of different."

"Well, that's great." Jade said, her mind wondering about Cat. She loved Cat, really, and in the back of her mind, she always thought Cat would be around, and she'd never really be alone. She couldn't help but feel jealous knowing Cat was happy with someone else. As Jade watched the redhead, twiddle her hair as she looked at the tv, eyes filled with horror, Jade couldn't help but think about the first time they had ever been together.

"Cat, do you regret us hooking up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that… I was just thinking about that night I stayed over and we… in the shower. Do you regret that? I was kind of a bitch then."

"It's ok, Jade. I don't feel bad about it at all. I enjoyed it and I like it every time we get some sexy time."

"I cannot tell you how cute it is that you still call it sexy time."

The two girls giggled for a moment, and Jade considered have some sexy time right now, but the door to the apartment swung open, revealing a completely wasted Kenzie.

"What are you… girls… doing up? It's like 11."

"Are you drunk, Aunt Kenzie?" Yeah, Cat really was naïve at times.

"Mmmmaybe…" she slurred.

Jade rolled her eyes, and rook off to the room she and Cat were sharing. With her aunt here, fooling around might be kinda difficult. There goes my night, she thought.

* * *

"SPENCER!" Carly shouted, "ARE YOU OK?!"

"Think so… this table is not as soft as I thought it would be."

The girls reached the bottom of the stairs and leapt to pick Spencer, who was clearly at least ten sheets to the wind, up off the ground, and off of the splintered wood of the coffee table.

"Spencer…" Carly said, finally getting him onto the sofa, "what possessed you to go out and get this drunk?"

"I don't know… Kenzie said 'Let's go drinking' and I said 'yes' so here we are."

"Don't you think that was kinda irresponsible?" Carly said, yelling down at her brother while Sam had snuck off into the kitchen to start raiding the fridge.

"I think I... hic… deserved it." Spencer was fighting being sick all over the floor and his sister.

Carly walked into the kitchen as she spoke, and ran cold water over a rag before taking it back to Spencer. "Maybe, but maybe Kenzie is too wild for you. I wonder if you have any business being with her."

"I like her… she's… fun."

"Yeah," Sam called out, her head still in the fridge, "he totally banged her."

"Sam!" Carly yelled, putting her fingers in her ears.

"Carly, it's fine. I admit that I might have rushed into sleeping with her."

"You think?" Carly said, dabbing the rag on his head. 'Why did you rush into it?"

"Because I haven't really been with a woman in a month, and I really didn't want the last person I slept with to be the last person I ever slept with." Spencer suddenly went wide eyed and became apologetic as if he just revealed a secret, "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with Sam, but she's your best friend and-"

Carly clamped her hand over Spencer's mouth as she heard Sam's head slam against the roof of the fridge. Her brother's eyes went even wider, knowing he had given away the one thing he was more ashamed of than anything else.

Carly slapped her brother, and got up and stormed into the kitchen.

"Sam!"

The blonde felt that if she stayed completely still, her best friend couldn't see her.

"Get your head out of the fridge so I can strangle you!"

Sam's theory was clearly wrong. Carly pulled her friend from the fridge revealing a mouth full of ham, which any other time would have made them laugh, but right now, Carly's blood was boiling.

"I'm sorry…" Sam mumbled, "it was an accident."

"You just happened to both fall naked on top of each other?!"

Spencer tried to get up, but he fell back down on the couch. He looked over at his sister cornering Sam in the kitchen.

"No… it was the night of the dance-"

As she was shoved against the counter, Sam could see that Carly was beyond explanations or apologies right now. The slap that soon came after made this point pretty clear.

However, it was the hair grabbing and Carly nearly dragging her to the door before pushing her out and locking it, that told Sam that this might not be something Carly was going to get over.

The blonde started towards Freddie's door to talk to him, but what could she tell him that wouldn't make him disgusted with her? With nowhere else to go, Sam headed to the bust stop to get a ride home. Once she got there, Sam sank into her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are again. This is a pretty long chapter so I will make this brief. As always, I thank you for reading. Probably the only real important thing to say; I had some help with this chapter, and there is a section written by my editor that I hope everyone will enjoy. If you like her work, please review in reference to her or PM her (SGD007) as she is just starting her own writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Carly screamed at her brother, her face flushed with rage.

"I'm sorry, ok?!" he shouted back, doing his best to sober up.

"Not what I asked," she said coldly.

"I wasn't thinking. She showed up in my bed, and she was sad and lonely, and she was being very forward. She wanted, and I couldn't really say no."

"You COULDN'T?! You are a fucking grown ass man."

"Carly…" he started, trying to scold her for cursing, but figured he'd let it go.

"So… you just slept with her… out of obligation?"

"It wasn't an obligation… "Spencer trailed off, trying to fight his inebriation. "I was kind of sad and lonely too, and it was a mistake. We knew it was a mistake, and we agreed never to talk about it again. I still feel bad about it when I see her."

"You should. She's my best friend." Carly stopped for a moment to think. "Or at least, she was. I don't want to deal with this right now."

Carly looked at how much pain her brother was in, and knew trying to berate him while he wasn't in his right mind wasn't the way to go. She was still pretty pissed off at Sam, though, and thought about calling Sam and yelling at her, but she kept debating it down in her mind. She considered calling Cat and talking to her, but a wave of exhaustion poured over her, and before she even realized it had happened, she was asleep.

* * *

"Hey kiddo."

Carly woke up to her brother's words. He was standing in her doorway holding a cup of coffee, and had another cup in his hand.

"Made you some hot chocolate. Can we… talk?"

"I… guess," Carly muttered, trying to sit up in bed and make room for her brother to sit.

"Good… Look, I'm sorry about last night, and I'm especially sorry about what happened with Sam. It was a total accident, and neither of us are in anyway happy that it happened." Spencer sat down carefully, still worried his sister was going to be violent. "But it did… and I'm sorry."

Carly sipped the hot, sweet, and creamy drink, taking in his words, and searching for the right words to respond.

"Just… don't blame Sam. She may have approached me first, but I'm the adult. I should have said no. She's just a mixed up kid. Plus-"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

Carly stared at Spencer, a deep burning in her eyes, "Did. You. Enjoy. It?"

"Honestly? Not really. It was really kinda emotionless, and in a few minutes it was over. We both kinda realized we didn't want 'that' and it was pretty much empty."

"Well, this is a big deal Spencer. Sam's my best friend, and I really don't have any words for how angry I am… but I've done stupid stuff without thinking, too, so I guess I get it."

"Well, I'm glad-"

"You're not off the hook. I'm still mad."

"As long as you're mad at me and not at her."

Carly looked at her brother, amazed that he cared enough to try and save her friendship with Sam at the cost of liking him. She couldn't really stay mad at him.

"You should call Sam. You girls should talk and make up."

"Maybe."

"Good enough for me," Spencer got off the bed, and headed out the room and down the stairs before shouting back to his sister, "I'm going to have breakfast ready in 20 minutes. Shower and come down when you're ready."

Carly staggered over to her mirror and stared at her bed head, wondering what she was going to say to Sam.

* * *

Carly took nearly two hours to call Sam, though a lot of that time was spent in a shower and at the breakfast table. The shower did Carly a lot of good, allowing time to think her decisions through as the piping hot water engulfed her completely. The conversation at the table when she got out and robed, however, was lacking, the siblings barely making eye contact, let alone having a conversation.

The web star quickly dressed, and stared at her phone for several minutes, trying to summon the courage to call her best friend and both persecute and forgive. It was not going to be easy. She wished she could talk to someone. Two of her most trusted confidants were involved, and telling Freddie just didn't seem right.

She dialed her phone and waited with bated breath for Sam to pick up, which after almost five rings, she did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Carly… look, if you're going to yell at me, can you get it over with fast? I already feel as shitty as possible."

"I'm not going to yell at you. I just want you to tell me what happened and why."

"I'd rather not remember, honestly." Carly could tell that Sam was pained as she spoke. "It was the night of the dance at the camp. I was upset at… well, pretty much everyone. He told me I looked nice, and I took that way too far."

"You slept with my brother because he said you were pretty?"

"No… I mean, yeah… kinda. I was in a really bad place, for sure. Sorry."

"Spencer kind of told me everything after he sobered up this morning. It was awkward, but he wants to take the fall for this and says he's completely to blame. Plus I've already done the whole "sleep with someone because they thought I was pretty thing" with Freddie, so I can understand the feeling."

"Yeah… don't remind me… so you're not mad?"

"Sam, I'm not exactly ok with it, but you're my best friend, he's my brother, and it happened. Eventually, I have to just get over it… just not right now. You want to grab some lunch in a bit?"

"Sure, I guess… Groovy Smoothie at 12:30 sound good?"

"Yep. Talk to you later."

Carly hung up the phone and lay back on her bed, wondering how she was going to kill a couple hours before meeting up with Sam.

* * *

Jade West was not happy. And while she could blame other people for her unhappiness, she chose to be alone today. Cat and her aunt had gotten up and gone shopping, and they invited her to come with, but she really didn't feel up to it. She was really considering going to see Freddie, but after a short text exchange, he told her that his mom was around today, and that he had to go see a doctor this afternoon, so it might be a while. He did offer to video chat with her in the meantime which made her kinda happy.

Knowing she had the apartment to herself, Jade had no probably stripping down to her camisole and thong as she moved around the place. As she rummaged through Kenzie's fridge, she checked the clock on the wall.

Shit, she thought, it's after 11. After seeing some of the food options she had, she decided that an early lunch would be the best choice, rather than snacking. Gathering sandwich supplies and pouring a glass of juice, she headed back into the bedroom and grabbed her computer. She powered through her lunch before getting herself ready for the cam. She wanted to grab a shower first, but she didn't really have long to talk to Freddie, so something had to be sacrificed, and damn if she wasn't starving.

As her chat linked, she rushed to make herself look good for him, and barely got her hair tied back when the video of him popped up.

"Hey there, sexy," his voice came clearly through her speakers.

"Hey, yourself. You having a good morning?"

"Not really. My mom has been riding my ass all morning. Made me get up early. And I really don't like this doctor. I mean, he's awesome at what he does, and I might move to a different cast soon since I'm healing really well. But as a person, the dude kinda gives me the creeps."

"Aw is little Fweddie afwaid of da big scary doctor?" she teased.

"Shut up…" He took a moment to look at her. Maybe it was the light, and he knew she didn't have on her usual makeup and stuff, but when he looked at her like this, he really felt himself fall further in love with her. "Sorry I'm busy today… My mom works second shift, so I'll be free tonight if you want."

"I'd like that. But…" Jade tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, "I'm not sure if we should…"

Freddie could see in her eyes that she still wasn't sure about the situation that their "relationship" had become. "Babe… it's ok. We can just hang. We talked about what we both wanted and there's no reason to worry. I'm certainly not going to take advantage of you."

"As if you even could," she said, hiding her concern. Jade had never been one for sentimentality, but ever since she was with Beck the first time, her feelings seemed to overtake when confronted by people she loved. It only got worse after they broke up. Freddie managed to calm the storm inside her, but her head was now swimming in the uncertainty of this relationship… if there even was one.

"So how was your night last night? Cat's aunt as weird as she seems?"

"Actually, I think she was out for a while with Carly's brother. Cat and I just hung around the apartment, watching movies, and just sorta talking. When Kenzie came home drunk, I ducked into the bedroom to go to sleep."

"That's cool I guess. My night wasn't much better. Working on some of the books I need to read before school starts back."

"You actually read those?"

"Uhh yeah. I didn't get to the top of my class and on my way to valedictorian for nothing."

"Wow… how in the world did you manage to have sex with me?" she joked, shaking her head.

"Ummm… because I'm awesome, and ridiculously good looking." He stared at her image, smirking back at him. "And yes, I'm a friggin' genius."

Jade laughed at him, again tucking her hair behind her ear as she took a sip of juice. "Knowing what I know now, I have to assume it was out of pity."

"Jeez… you're as bad as Sam."

Freddie saw in an instant the she kinda flinched when Sam's name came up. As if a bubble in her mind had been popped when Sam was mentioned.

"Yeah… maybe. Was that the staple of your relationship with her? Her making fun of you?"

"I wouldn't say it was a staple, but it was pretty common. We made it work though."

"Clearly," Jade said, her annoyance becoming increasingly obvious. "Suppose you'll make it work again once I'm out of the way."

"Hey!" Freddie said, trying to correct her sardonic attitude, "I love you, Jade West. And Sam does mean a lot to me, but you are never going to be replaceable. We might not be carrying on a one on one, face to face, type relationship like we had a while back, but I still care about you and want to be involved in your life." He could see she was tearing up a bit, and quickly tried to paint a better picture. "We've both got one year of high school left, and after that, we can certainly find a way to be together again… if that's what you still want."

"Why would I not want that? I love you too, Freddie…"

"But, I get it. Our lives are completely different and we might be going in different directions, so I can't very well stop you from pursuing whatever," he paused for a moment and sighed, "or whoever, you want in life. But even if that is the case, I want us to be still be friends."

Jade felt her heart break when he said "be friends." She knew he didn't mean it like she was taking it, but she couldn't help but feel like that's all they ever might be. And really, if she wasn't the one he was with, she couldn't really imagine being friends with him. It would just hurt too much.

"I need to think about it, Freddie… Being friends might be kinda difficult if we still feel the same way."

"Perhaps, but we should at least try. You know you mean the world to me, and I-"

"FREDDIE!" Jade didn't have to ask who the voice belonged to. "TIME TO GO SEE DR. CARLTON!"

Freddie had an exasperated look on his face. "We can talk more later, ok?" She nodded. "I love you," he said touching two fingers to his lips and then the screen, which she followed suit.

And then he was gone. She stared at herself on the screen, desperately seeking answers to questions she didn't want to ask.

Jade looked around the room, and decided to get a shower, but once she got into the bathroom, the bathtub with water jets was far too inviting. She'd always wanted to try one of these. She ran the water, and grabbed some bubble bath out of Cat's bag. The redhead always carried it with her for some reason. Jade grabbed her phone at set it next to the tub, just in case she got a call.

The hot water mixed with the bubble chemicals and before Jade even realized it, the tub filled with the suds. She removed her clothes slowly, examining her body for any flaws before going to see Freddie tonight, and then slid into the extremely warm water. One button press later, the hot water cycled through the jets and her body, finally at peace now, disappeared into the suds.

* * *

"So… are we ok?"

Carly sat down at the table across from her best friend, wondering how to respond to the question. "I guess so. Probably best not to talk about it."

"Fair enough." Sam took a long sip of her smoothie. "So… anything else going on?"

"Not really. Spencer is nursing a serious hangover, but he's still going out with that woman again. I just don't get it."

"Well, you did kinda set him up with her. Kinda only have yourself to blame on that."

Carly stared at Sam begrudgingly. "Well, I guess I did egg it on, but it's their fault for going crazy. Also Cat's involved."

"Carly… mind if I ask what appeal of that Cat chick is? I mean, I get that she's your friend, but I can't imagine spending an hour in the same room with her, (SAM & CAT- COMING NEXT FALL) let alone having… that kind of relationship with her."

"Um… well, Cat is… nice. And she's a really sweet girl. And, she is kinda pretty."

"Ok… calm down, lesbo." Sam chuckled to herself as she sipped.

"Oh you're sooo funny Puckett… So, let's talk about your love life. You talk to Freddie today?"

Sam sighed, "Not yet. Not really sure how to respond to him."

"You have mixed feelings about being in love with someone who's also in love with someone else… I don't get why you can't see it. He wants his cake and to eat it too."

"I never understood that saying. Who the fuck has cake and isn't eating it?"

"Sam…"

"I know, I know… no swear words in public. Anyway, Freddie is a nice guy and I don't think he's taking advantage of my feelings, but you do have a point. He needs to make a decision."

"Glad you finally figured that out. So, you gonna confront him tonight?"

"I don't know… maybe."

Carly was sipping her smoothie when an idea suddenly occurred to her. "You know what you should do… You should talk to Jade. Maybe if you girls talked for once, you might get along. And once you do, you both can force Freddie to choose."

"That sounds kinda rough… and I really don't want to have anything to do with her."

"She's actually not bad. Cat loves her… and that's certainly… something. I talked to her yesterday morning and I can say that she's probably just as in love with him as you are, but talking to her first might really help you clear your head."

"I can't tell if that's the worse advice or the best advice I've ever heard. Eh, what the hell, I guess we can grab dinner. I probably won't strangle her if I'm eating."

"Yeah… good plan, Sam," Carly said, rolling her eyes and laughing. The brunette web stair was going to say something else, but T-Bo showed up with their wraps, and they were too busy stuffing their faces to really have deep conversations.

* * *

Jade sat up in the tub, just enough to get her head up from the water, the bubbles sticking to her face. Despite practically being an adult, she couldn't help but play with the bubbles a bit, giving herself a sud-beard. Once playtime was over, Jade just relaxed in the water, the bubbles and water covering her body, giving her the slight sensation she was back in the silky sheets in Freddie's bed, the heat the metaphor of closeness to him. The powerful jets managed to touch her in all the right ways and she was getting really turned on. She twisted so that a shot of water caressed her nipples at just the right angles, and after slipping a finger inside herself, a short moan escaped her lips. She adjusted her body downward until the water made a direct hit to her very sensitive core.

Of course, this made her mind drift to Freddie, and she imagined him in the tub with her, the two bathing each other and making love in the bubbles. The daydream came to a sudden and abrupt end when reality set in and she realized that her fantasy would never come true.

Jade sunk beneath the warm water, a water jet applying pressure to the side of her face, less sensually, and more annoying. She needed to get her head together about this whole thing. Normally, she'd either go to Cat or Freddie, but neither one were really an option in this case. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a name emerge, and perhaps an answer to her problems: Tori Vega.

Jade hated her for a couple years, but ever since she met Freddie all her hate had gone away and two had really become fast friends. Also, Jade was pretty sure Tori was not as into Beck as she originally thought. Even though they'd been dating for a month now, she could tell that something was missing. It was brutally obvious something was up when she hung out one night, and the two nearly kissed. They hadn't really talked much since then. Tori was the most level headed girl that Jade had ever met, and while she was perhaps too much of a goody goody, she really was a loyal and good person,

She grabbed and towel and dried her hand off and reached for her Pear-phone. Quickly dialing Tori's number, she waited with bated breath for the Latina brunette to pick up.

"Hey… Jade."

"Hey… you, um… busy?"

"Not really. Just hanging out here at the house and playing music to drown out Trina's awful singing. Can you believe she actually is doing a sequel to her one woman show?"

"Jeez… Let's hope Shapiro doesn't have to watch it again for the paper."

"Yeah…" Tori's voice trailed off for a moment, as if she was searching for what to say. "So what's up?"

"A lot actually."

"Yeah, I saw on the Slap that you and Cat are in Seattle… how's that going?"

"It's… going."

"Yeah… I really like Carly. Probably the only good thing that came out of me dating Steven."

"Probably. So, look, don't read too much into this, and I want you to know that I have no idea why I'm talking to you-"

"Probably not the best start, Jade…"

"Fine, whatever. I have a problem, and I feel like you are a person I can talk to."

"Wow… that… means a lot, Jade… despite the insults. What's the problem?"

Jade took a deep breath and prepared to tell Tori everything. "Ok, so I was dating Freddie, but then we broke up because I was jealous of his ex, Sam. I had an emergency so Cat and I drove up here, and in light of that, Freddie and I got back together. But both of us know that it can't really last since we are far apart and have different life paths. I'm still in love with him and want to be with him though. And, not top of that, Sam is circling him like a shark, and will probably get with him the moment I leave. So what should I do?"

"Umm…" It was clearly a lot to take in at once, and she knew there were details that she was leaving out, like what the emergency was, but she let it go. "Well, what is it that you want?"

'I think that's the problem… I don't know. I'm in love with Freddie, but it seems really unrealistic that we'll end up together. He says we should be friends and have something open for a year, while we finish up high school, and if I find someone I should be able to explore that option."

"That sounds kinda… weird, doesn't it? Are you sure he's not just opening the door for himself to date other people."

"No… or yeah… I don't fucking know. But that doesn't really affect my decision."

Tori thought for a few moments, and an idea hit her. "Why don't you try and meet with Sam? Talk to her about what's going on. Maybe you two can work things out and if you're friends, maybe you won't have such hostility."

"Vega, you're retarded… that's… just… Well, actually, that might not be a terrible idea. Maybe I'll try and talk to her before I leave."

"Awesome…" It was clear by her tone that Tori wanted to say something else, and Jade figured it was their almost lesbian experience, but she didn't want to push it. The problem was, what Tori wanted to say was something much worse (Yeah, I am already dropping plot points for my Victorious centered story, so sue me.).

"Well, thanks for the help, Vega. I guess I owe you one."

"Eh, don't mention it. We should hang out when you get back home."

"Maybe."

And with that, Jade hung up the phone, leaving her in a lukewarm bath with very few suds left. A deep sigh later and she got out and dried off, and began searching for a way to make this Sam conversation go well.

Jade hit the stopper on the bath and got out of the tub, drying herself off quickly, trying to avoid getting cold. She threw a towel around her waist and another around her hair, and headed to grab some underwear out of her suitcase. She grabbed a lacy black bra and thong, knowing Freddie loved to see her in this stuff, and see her he would tonight, she thought.

Jade grabbed an outfit that was fairly modest since she had to probably see Sam tonight as well, and didn't feel right flaunting herself in front of someone, who would essentially be her competition.

Jade settled on a pair of tight jeans, with a blouse top that revealed quite a bit of neckline, and grabbed a purple flannel jacket to top off the ensemble. She was halfway through her hair and makeup work, when her phone rang with an unrecognized number. Jade quickly answered it, and was nearly floored by who it was.

"Is this Jade?"

"Yeah… Sam?"

"Yup."

There was silence on the line for almost a minute before Jade finally asked something.

"So… what's up?"

"I, uh, (shut up Carly) kinda thought we should meet and actually have a face to face conversation. I know we're both really into Freddie, and I guess you guys are leaving tomorrow, and I just kinda figured-"

"We should talk about this Freddie situation? I was thinking the same thing actually."

"Yeah… not sure why you felt the need to interrupt, but sure. So… how about we grab some dinner later? I know a place where the food is good… mostly because a friend of ours owns the place and I eat for free."

"Sounds good. You wanna meet at the Bushwell Apts and go over, or should I just meet you there?"

"Just go to 700 North Patterson Street at 6:30. I'll meet you there."

"Ok then… thanks for the invite, Sam. I think it says a lot about-"

She heard a click, and Jade stopped talking, silently cursing to herself that Sam hung up on her. That was pretty serendipitous, she thought, finishing up her makeup. Now, she just had a couple hours to kill.

* * *

The next couple hours flew by for Jade, who crashed onto the couch and watched a movie on Netflix. She had no intention of getting into a movie, but with a name like "Tucker and Dale vs. Evil," she couldn't help but check it out (_And you should too, reader. It's a nice twist on the slasher genre, if you're into that_). Shortly after the movie, she finished prepping herself, left a note for Cat, and then headed out the door for the bus stop.

Sam's two hour wait, however, drug on for what felt like forever. She had been at Carly's when she made the call, but since then, she had gone home to get ready. She took a long hot shower, every so often, she lightly hit her head on the wall and wondered what the hell she was thinking here. She dressed quickly, throwing on a baby blue bra and underwear, wondering if after this whole Jade thing was over, if she might go see Freddie again. She tossed on a penny tee and some tight jeans and headed into the kitchen. She was about to eat dinner, but she felt like eating already. A ham sandwich later, she stood, staring at the clock, trying to figure out how to kill another 15 minutes. She opened the fridge and stared inside for a while, until finally, she had an idea.

She grabbed one of the dozen beers that her mom had in the fridge, and popped the cap before downing her liquid courage. Sam had never really been one who liked getting drunk, but for her, there was little that would take the edge off like a cold beer.

After downing the beer, she headed to her bus stop and luckily, got there just in time for her ride. She got a weird look from a woman in the front seat, and Sam wondered if her drinking had done something to get her noticed. She took her seat and relaxed, taking some deep breaths before the bus pulled up to the school. As she got off, she looked at the darkened school, with just a faint light coming from the basement where Gibby's Place was in full swing. Sam checked her watch, and saw that she had another 5 minutes to wait before Jade showed up, so she decided to throw a rock at the wall to pass the time.

When Jade arrived, the first thing she noticed was the blonde who seemed to be angrily pelting the brick walls of what appeared to be a school. She was really thrown to see that her destination was just a high school. The wheels began to turn in Jade's mind that this might have been a trap… and now Jade was almost positive Sam had put this all together to try and murder her. A moment of clarity went through her mind as she got off the boss, wondering if this was how she made Tori feel so many times.

"Sam?" she called out, as the blonde was in mid throw.

"Yup. You ready to eat?"

"Um… yeah… Where are we going?"

"Here… duh."

"Your school cafeteria is the place?"

"Ha... no. The food there tastes like shit. Come on."

Sam led the two of them to the back of the school and headed into the basement, where Gibby awaited them in a fairly packed restaurant.

"What's up girls?"

"Not much Gibby. You save us a table?"

"Of course… you know you always have a standing table here, Sam."

"You're the best Gib-ster. Not sure if you've met, but this is Freddie's… friend, Jade, who he met at the camp." Sam looked over at the reddening face of Jade, who clearly felt out of place.

"Oh yeah… I remember you. We met that last day."

"Yeah… you're the guy who got lost looking for Bigfoot with Sikowitz… Good to see you again."

"Yup."

Gibby sat the two girls and gave Sam an odd look before ducking into the kitchen to work on the food.

"So, that Gibby kid has his own restaurant? In the basement of your school?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess… I just am a bit surprised. He's younger than us and has his own business. Jeez…"

"Yeah… so, anyway… how are you enjoying Seattle?"

"It's… rainy, but luckily, I haven't had to spend too much time outside."

"Yeah, it can definitely get wet around here. I was just telling Carls the other day-"

"Sam, not to be rude, but why don't we cut to the chase and talk about what we're both thinking?"

The blonde teen was thrown off by the directness that Jade was displaying. If her goal was to intimidate the goth girl, she needed to get right to it.

"Fine, Jade. Clearly, we have a Freddie problem. I love him, and I get that you like him too-"

"I love him. Don't undercut my feelings because you feel insecure, you b-"

"Ladies…" Gibby was standing at their table giving Sam an eye, "can I get you anything to drink or something?"

"Yeah, Gib. Bring me a Pepsi."

"I'll have a Pepsi as well," Jade said, staring daggers at Sam, as Gibby slowly backed away.

"Anyway," Sam started, "it's a waste of time getting into a fight of who loves him or deserves to be with him. I feel like I know the answer, but that's just me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Look, Sam, the smart thing here isn't to fight but to just get along. It's up to Freddie to decide who he wants to be with."

"Yeah, but he's not really making a decision…"

Gibby brought their drinks and, keeping a close eye on Sam, as if he was having a conversation with his eyes, took their order. Sam ordered some bacon carbonara pasta, and Jade just ordered a Grilled chicken Caesar salad. Gibby retreated to the back to prep their food as the girls continued to try and be civil while boiling on the inside.

"As I was saying, he's not making any kind of decision. He told me he loved you and he loved me and he was going to make sure that he took care of you and he might always have feelings for you, but if I wanted to be with him, I'd have to… put up with you being in his life."

Jade sipped her soda, trying to sort out what Sam was trying to say. "So, he told you that he loves me more, and now you're upset?"

"No, you fucking idiot." Sam earned the stares of a number of patrons, including Principal Franklin who ate here whenever his wife's cooking was bad. So he was here pretty much here four days a week. "He doesn't want to pick so he just wants to date both of us."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Jade said, her confidence dissolving for the first time since they sat down.

"Yeah, me either. I love him, but this seems kinda unfair… to both of us."

"At least you get to be around him still. After tonight, he's just going to be a picture on my wall, and a face on my screen every so often. Gotta say, that situation is definitely in your favor."

"Only because you aren't here. If the cities were switched, I'm sure it wouldn't even be a question."

Jade had to take a second, because it almost seemed like Sam was complimenting her. "Maybe. But you guys also have a lot more history."

"Exactly, all the history, first love, first real boyfriend, first… you know, first everything. And I'm still on the same level as some gank he met a month ago." Sam looked at Jade's annoyed face. "No offense."

"Eh, if it makes you feel better/worse, I'm kinda annoyed that I'm on the same level as someone far less attractive than me."

While Sam's comment meant no real offense, Jade's comments cut through the blonde like one of her own scissors. "Well, at least I was a virgin when I slept with him… He was your, what…. 4th, 5th?"

Jade resisted punching her, but gritted her teeth and responded. "Beck was my first and only before I met Freddie."

"Oooh, good choice on the "right guy" there."

"Oh you'd fucking know, wouldn't you? You know, if it wasn't for you slutting it up with my ex-boyfriend, Freddie and I would have never even hung out."

"Well…" Sam couldn't quite find much ammunition at this point, "I didn't know what I wanted, alright? Beck was cute and thanks to Freddie and Carly doing stuff behind my back, I really didn't want to be around them. Like you've never been in a shitty spot."

"Oh I was in a bad spot," Jade said, leaning across the table a bit to make sure Sam heard her as she whispered, "but then your ex boyfriend showed up and fucked my brains out in such a passionate way that I swore off every other guy ever. You fucked, what… three other guys besides Freddie? Including your best friend's older brother, right? Now, who's the gank?"

How the fuck did she know about that, Sam thought. "Two, and both were big mistakes. Not sure how you knew about Spencer-"

"I didn't. But I do now. You fucked up, disgusting-"

Sam's fist flew at a record speed towards Jade's face, and if it hadn't been for Gibby's quick action, it would have made contact. The awkward teen managed to block Sam's punch with a dining tray he had just finished unloading.

"Sam!" he shouted. "We talked about this. I can't have a fight in my restaurant… I gotta kick you out. Both of you. Sorry, Jade."

"Dude, it's cool. You kinda saved my face there so it's fine."

"Ok…" he leaned in and whispered to them, "If you want to head up to the door, I will box your food and you can take it to go. I just can't let you stay here."

Sam nursed her fist, which was scraped a bit by the wooden tray, as she walked up the stairs, following Jade. They stood outside, not saying a word for a couple minutes before Gibby popped back up with two Styrofoam containers.

"I also threw in tonight's special- a fig tart for each of you. Try and get along guys… please." He gave a cautious apologetic look as he closed the door and headed back down to serve more people.

The two girls stood at the bus stop waiting for almost ten minutes. Neither was speaking or even looking at the other. Finally, Jade broke the silence.

"That wasn't how I wanted tonight to go."

"Yeah… me either."

"I really do love him, you know. And I know you do too… it's just kinda hard to know that your 'one and only' could be someone else's… or in this case, he has two that he wants."

"Yeah… Freddie is a dick for putting us in this position. I don't know about you, but I'm no Mormon."

"Yeah… I'm Catholic, so that's a big no on that. He's going to have to choose eventually, and I don't see a reason we should be the ones fighting. And I'm…" Jade's face contorted as if the words physically hurt her, "sorry for being such a bitch."

"It's whatever… I, uh, wasn't much better."

Silence again fell over the two girls as they had said their apologies but didn't want it to go any further.

"So, Spencer? Seriously?" Jade said, looking for something to say.

"Shut up…Mind never saying a word about that? Carly just found out last night and made my ears bleed with her disappointment. Prefer to forget about it, really."

"Yeah… I can feel that."

"Look, I don't know where you're planning to go after this, but why don't you just come back to my place? I promise not to kill you… as long as you don't try and make me."

"That actually would be fine. There is next to nothing at Cat's aunt's place. You have anything to drink?"

"Soda and beer, mostly."

"Huh… I was just thinking as we were talking in there, I could really use a beer."

"Guess some things did work out," she said as the bus pulled up to pick them up.

* * *

The Shay residence received a loud knock in the evening, and an opened door later, it was revealed to be Cat and Kenzie. Cat was wearing what was clearly a new pink dress as the tag was still attached to the back. Kenzie, as always, looked like a tramp, Carly thought. She was wearing knee high boots with a leopard print skirt, a black tube top, and a denim jacket.

"Hey, guys… what are you doing here?" Carly asked, surprised at the visitors since Cat said she was busy with her aunt all day.

"Oh your brother didn't tell you?" Kenzie responded, almost matter-of-factly. "We're going out on a date again tonight and in case he doesn't come home til late, I figured you girls could just have a sleepover again."

"That's cool." Carly was going to say something else, but her brother popped into the room, surprisingly well dressed for him- a shirt and tie and some nice pants. No idea where they were going but he seemed dressed for it. Her, not so much. They certainly look like an interesting pair, she thought.

"Well," Spencer said, perhaps a bit too loudly, "I guess we better get going. You girls behave and I'll see you later tonight."

When he said 'later tonight,' Kenzie shot him a look, that mystified both Carly and Cat, but it was easy to shrug off as the headed out the door.

"Soo…" Cat held the word out for way longer than it needed to be, "whatcha wanna do tonight?"

"I'm game for pretty much everything. My back is killing me so nothing… strenuous." Carly made sure to say the word carefully, so that the meaning could sink in without any more discussion could occur."

"So is sex off the table?"

Carly pressed her palm to her face and shook her head, as Cat's mind drifted to table based sex. Clearly, this sleepover was going to go well.

* * *

The bus ride was fairly quiet, just a few glances, as if to tell the other one, 'I don't know what to say, so maybe you should talk.'

The lurching behemoth stopped in front of Sam's place and the two girls got off. Jade followed Sam up to the apartment, and was shocked at the state of the place. She thought Kenzie's place was a mess, but this was ten times worse. (_Wait until she sees what Kenzie's place looks like after tonight…)_

"Ignore the mess, I might be a bit of a slob, but my mom is a thousand times worse."

"Fair enough… at least this place feels like a home. My parent's house in LA is enormous and always really clean, but it feels more like a museum than anything else."

"That sucks… Freddie's apartment feels like that sometimes," Sam said, passing Jade a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah… I know. Thanks."

"And his mom is insane about order and cleanliness… you should see his underwear drawer."

"Ahem… I, uh, have seen his underwear drawer."

The two girls exchanged glances, as if the fight was reigniting, before they just busted out laughing. They laughed for several minutes, punctuating their jokes with little details about Freddie that were so weird.

"Like his thing with Space Wars?"

"Or the fact that he blames the liberal media for stuff?"

"Or… haha… his obsession with weird alternative bands like Barenaked Ladies and Bowling for Soup?" (_Hey, those are my favorite bands! Is it just me or am I breaking the 4__th__ wall a lot in this chapter?)_

"Seriously… Has he made you watch Kiss Kiss Bang Bang yet?"

"Twice. I said I didn't get why it was so awesome, so he made me watch it again, doing his own commentary."

"Jeez… He's made me and Carly watch it pretty much whenever it comes on, and whenever he wants to watch it. Which is like every other week."

The two finally got to their dinners after a quick microwave trip for Sam, and searching for a couple forks.

"This is actually really good. Good call, Sam."

"Yeah, Gibby knows his shit. I will give him that," she said, taking a long swig of beer, before turning the television on.

Jade checked her buzzing phone and saw a text from Cat. "Huh… I guess Carly and Cat are hanging out again tonight. Guess that means her aunt and Spencer are going at it." Jade heard Sam cough up some food, so she changed the subject once the television hit the right channel. "Sweet… shark week is still going."

"Yup… I always dig this insane nature animal stuff."

"'Insane nature animal stuff' eh? That the technical name?"

"Bite me, Jade," she quipped

Jade considered returning fire with a 'I would if I could unhinge my jaw enough to bite your fat ass," but didn't want to reignite the fighting. "I always like watching how viciously sharks tear through their prey. And they can smell blood from like a mile away. Really awesome."

"No shiuh?" Sam said with her mouth full, "dats pretty baduss."

"You're gross," Jade said, getting up. "Can I get you anything from the kitchen? I'm getting another beer, if that's cool."

"Yeah… my mom doesn't care. Plus she's gone for like the next week or so with some new guy. Grab me one too," she said tossing her bottle into a nearby trashcan.

Jade grabbed the beers and was making her way back, when she tripped over a pile of clothes, Sam managing to catch her before she fell face first to the floor. Jade was heavier than she thought and Sam lost her balance until both girls fell back onto the couch holding each other, with the beers between their bodies.

Neither girl really wanted this, but for some reason, they couldn't really find a reason to disconnect. Jade had no idea what came over her, but her lips moved forward, and found Sam's, the taste of bacon and alfredo sauce quite palpable. Sam didn't kiss back, but she certainly wasn't pulling away.

"I think you might have had too much to drink with just the one beer…" Sam said, unsure of where to go from here.

"Yeah… Sorry."

"It's cool," she said, pulling her body away and grabbing a beer, giving Jade room to get up as well. "Let's just eat." Sam tasted the slightly fruity taste from Jade's lips for a couple minutes before it finally dissipated.

The awkward moment did send the girls on a quick trip down memory lane, though probably not how they expected. This wasn't the first time they had ever kissed, and the night in the hot tub came back with a fiery vengeance. Sam remembered how soft Jade's lips had been and how warm and inviting her entire body was in that Jacuzzi. Jade remembered the passion and aggression Sam displayed when the chance arose for them to be 'lesbians.'

Jade finished her salad in silence, eyes glued to the shark attacks, and desperately trying not to look at Sam. Once she was done with her dessert, she went to the kitchen to put the fork in the sink, and downed the rest of her beer before tossing the handful of stuff in the trash.

Sam just inhaled the rest of her pasta, swallowed the fig tart in almost one bite, and downed her beer on the couch, and just threw the stuff to a side, nowhere near a trashcan.

"Yeah… I definitely believe your mom is the slob, Sam…"

"Oh please… I will throw it away later. Watching these stupid people get eaten by a shark is too much for me to turn away." Sam didn't want to admit the truth- that if she came in contact with Jade again, she might be drunk enough to do something stupid.

"I'll take it," Jade said reaching over the couch, and in a move to hand her the box, Sam shifted and Jade's hand came in direct contact with Sam's left breast. Both instantly pulled back and Jade grabbed the box and Sam's bottle and threw it in the garbage can. She stood in the kitchen afraid of how she would face Sam after that embarrassment. "I think I'm going to get a ride home…"

"Oh… ok. You could take the bus if you want… I think it should be running in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, ok… I think I will see if Freddie will come get me, and I'll go back to the Bushwell with him. Apparently, Cat and Carly are having a sleepover. Maybe I'll join them." She began to text Freddie.

"I don't think you want an invite to that party. They aren't really the pillow fighting and hair braiding type."

"Oh I know… I've had 'sleepovers' with Cat before." Jade didn't want to give away the fact that the three of them plus Freddie had an insane night together at the camp.

"Ah… so my original thought about you was right… hmmm…"

"And what thought was that?"

"Oh, I just remember seeing you and going, 'I bet she's a closet dyke.'"

"Wow… I'm not nearly as offended as I should be. Cat and I are just friends that are close. You've never… with a girl before?"

"Well, I mean, if we're being honest, the same night I was with Freddie for the first time, Carly and I later hooked up, and again in a bathroom the next day. It was a really weird phase."

"Yeah, I could see that. Carly is good at what she does…" Jade caught herself just in time, "… at least, from what Cat tells me."

Sam gave her a very intense and questioning look before shaking the idea off. "So we are both closet lesbians… go figure."

"Yeah…" both were doing their best to avoid talking about the kiss or the boob touch, but weirdly it was all that each of them could really focus on. Maybe all this Freddie thought has gotten to my mind, Jade thought, I just am moving my sexual frustrations to the nearest person… just like I did with Cat.

"So what time is Fredward picking you up? I don't know if I really want to be around when he gets here."

"Not sure. Waiting for him to respond." Jade got up off the couch and went to a nearby window to look outside, and Sam followed her, attempting to look out, but once she got close, she couldn't help but smell how good Jade smelled.

As soon as Jade heard Sam inhaling, she spun around, and attempted to speak, before being pushed against the counter and kissed. Jade's eyes were wide, as she tasted the beer and bacon mixing in Sam's mouth, and as tough as the girl appeared to be, she couldn't help but see how vulnerable and soft Sam really was, actually getting a look at the real Samantha Puckett. She didn't hate what she saw, for sure.

Sam didn't feel much returned affection at first, which made her think she'd made a mistake here. That definitely changed when she felt Jade's hands wrap around her midsection and settle on her ass, followed by Jade's tongue slipped into her mouth.

Neither girl knew what was overtaking them, but as their bodies seemed to melt into one another, neither was really fighting the feeling. Finally, Jade broke away for a split second.

"What are we doing, Sam?"

"Fuck if I know… Shut up and let's go to the couch."

Jade didn't argue and stayed right within Sam's grasp as they stumbled over to the couch, refusing to stop making out. Once they were there, Sam pushed Jade onto the couch and climbed on top of her, their bodies pressed tightly together, both overtaken by directionless lust.

* * *

Freddie sat at his desk, annoyed by a number of things. His mother was seriously on his case, but luckily she was heading out the door for work soon. He was annoyed at the stupid doctor telling him that it would be another two months before the cast could come off, well into the school year. And he was seriously annoyed that Jade had blown off having dinner with him to do something she only described as 'important.'

He pulled out his summer reading list, and crossed off two more books after getting an overall summary from Pear-pedia about each. At least I'll get to see Jade before she leaves tomorrow, he thought, looking over at his unkempt bed, where he hoped Jade would be sleeping tonight.

He was still feeling torn about his feelings with Jade. Seemed kind of like a dead end to pursue a relationship with her at this point. Sam seemed like the obvious choice, but there was just something about the goth teen he just never wanted to let go of.

His phone began to buzz, and he leapt to grab it from his bedside, and was especially excited to see it was a text from Jade.

-Can you come over to Sam's and get me. Things are kinda awkward and intense. Love you.

What the hell is she doing with Sam, he thought. A slideshow of possible outcomes of the two of them hanging out flashed through his mind, most of which dealing with violence and vicious cat fights. As hot as that might be in theory, Freddie just knew there were definitely going to be some fireworks. He just had no idea what he was in for, as he grabbed wallet and keys and headed towards the bus stop.

* * *

**(Alright, this next bit with Spencer and Kenzie is all SGD007, so hope you all enjoy. If she gets good feedback she may write a story with just the two of them. Enjoy and I'll see you back with our lovable teenagers.)-illusorygentleman**

Spencer wasn't really sure where Kenzie wanted this night to go. Far be it for him to decide how she wanted to end the evening, but he had to admit to himself that he was having a pretty damn good time. Kenzie was clearly a talented woman who focused on many desires all at once. Spencer knew this relationship wasn't something he wanted to prolong and he certainly didn't want to string her about, but the anticipation of this night was too good to pass up. He couldn't explain it though.

The evening started off fairly normal with dinner and drinks. He could have done without the oysters Kenzie insisted on ordering, but she had a way of convincing him into doing things he wouldn't normally do. The last time they had been together had probably been the drunkest night of his life, and the time before that- the best sex Spencer had ever had and the intensity of that moment was something he wasn't soon to forget. Looking around her place, Spencer realized her apartment was something you'd find in a cheap romance novel. The woman had so much color in the room it looked like a box of crayons gangbanged her walls. There was no real flow to the space. Kenzie had clothes everywhere, art hanging on the walls or stacked messily on the floor. He couldn't even locate her kitchen which was something Spencer should have expected because Kenzie didn't seem like the cooking "type." If she had an oven she probably used it for storage.

The couch he was on was very plush and made of a deep lavender leather which had an "old age" odor. Spencer wrinkled his nose a bit in disgust and was glad when Kenzie came over and started to unbutton his shirt. She leaned in close enough for him to kiss each of her enormous tits, but he resisted, eager to see what she was up to. The last time they slept together she was aggressive and demanding, which he found hot but this time it appeared she was in the mood to go slow, very slow by the way his buttons were coming undone.

Kenzie pulled Spencer's shirt off slowly and bunched it up into a ball and tossed it over her shoulder. Spencer made a mental note of where it fell in case he had to make a quick exit and while he was distracted, Kenzie had materialized a silk leopard print blind fold and was quickly tying it around his head forcing him into a false darkness. Soft music came on in the background and he could hear Kenzie moving about the room. He heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing, bags rustling, the refrigerator door slamming shut and he could be wrong but the soft clanging of chains being set down on a hard surface was also heard.

That can't be right, Spencer thought to himself. After a few minutes of waiting he was starting to get nervous and began running a list of possible scenarios in his head. It was a few more minutes before Kenzie came over and took Spencer's hands which he had folded across his chest. Finally on his feet and not sunk into the smelly couch, Spencer felt soft kisses on his skin. They started along his jawline and moved down the side of his neck. He could hear the soft giggles from Kenzie caused by his soft five o'clock shadow. And Spencer tried to guess where she would kiss him next.

Spencer liked the feeling of her soft brown and blonde locks touching him as her kisses moved down his chest before stopping at the soft skin of his stomach right above his belt. Spencer could tell that Kenzie had changed out of her mini dress and pumps and had slipped on something silk and very soft. Kenzie started taking off his belt aggressively, pulling it hard to release it from his pants. Spencer had to adjust his balance in order to maintain his footing. She ran her nails along his skin, raking them across his belly and testing his hip bones with her teeth as she pulled down his jeans and left them around his ankles, which he had to admit felt fantastic.

Kenzie looked up at Spencer's face while she was knelt down in front him. His jeans were around his ankles and his bright smiley-faced yellow and black boxers made Kenzie laugh out loud. Pulling them down caused Spencer's semi-hard cock to spring forward into her face. She had to admit she was surprised at how gorgeous his cock really was. It was the perfect length to maximize her needs and she was really looking forward to unleashing Spencer's artistic side tonight. She set up a table in her bedroom and put every toy, vibrator, bondage piece, gag, blindfold, a set of furry handcuffs she had on her dresser. And to satisfy his sweet tooth she threw in some chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

Content with her spread, she went over to fetch Spencer. Once his pants were off and she was properly knelt in front of his exposed cock she reached up and took it in her fist squeezing gently. Starting a steady rhythm she began to stroke him quickly. Her fingers moved against his skin roughly, her body moved nearer to his and Spencer moaned, arching his back. She took him into her mouth, pressing his length against her tongue and to the back of her throat.

Slow. Yeah right, he thought, feeling his erection slide into her warm mouth.

Spencer went for her out of instinct, suddenly craving what she seemed to be offering up to him on a silver platter, but she stopped him. Kenzie took her tongue and swirled it around the head of his erection a few times, bobbing her head. A few more moans out of Spencer and Kenzie was rising to her feet. She pressed him towards her bedroom guiding him gently backwards with her palms on his shoulders. It wasn't an easy task for him considering his pants were still around his ankles and his erection brushed against the soft fabric of her robe.

"Unlike last time, this time is for you," she whispered, kissing his lips ever so softly. With a pathetic groan of impatience Spencer lurched for her again. Except she didn't let him get anywhere near her body. Instead, she untied the blindfold. Spencer gasped when he saw the sex "spread" Kenzie created on the top of her dresser. There were kinky toys and furry things he had only heard about.

"Relax Spencer. I'm letting you be in control."

Spencer could only stare at her in disbelief and breathless anticipation. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, I want you to make my body into your own personal piece of art and then I want you to do me." She whispered.

Spencer didn't really know what to expect from all this. He assumed she had a screw loose, but then he took a look at the equipment she had at his disposal and his inner pervert suddenly knew exactly what to do with her.

He wasted no time in closing the gap between them. In a smooth rush, his tongue entered her mouth and he was finally able to penetrate her. His whole body went stiff and after a few moments of thrusting his tongue into her and possessing her. Spencer left her mouth and moved down her body. Her robe was open to her waist, the swells of her breasts showing. Kenzie yanked the lapels apart and in the silence she met his stare. Seconds later he was staring at her pink nipples, lust all over his face as he pressed it between the soft flesh orbs. Kenzie ran her nails through his hair as he nuzzled her.

"I want to kiss you here," he said as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. "All right?"

She nodded and licked her lips. "I'm all yours doll," she gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Either that or do it harder."

"How about I do it a little more?"

"Yes, please. A little...more."

He worked her with his tongue and mouth, playing with her nipple, driving her until her knees started to go weak. Kenzie let him take her hand and lead her over to the bed. Once she was standing near it, he shut and locked the door behind them. No interruptions. Then he pulled the sash of the robe she was wearing and stripped the silk from her shoulders letting it fall into a pool around her toes. Spencer stroked her long, silky hair and took a deep breath.

"Spencer?" Her voice was erotic in the quiet of the room. At some point the music stop playing and Spencer realized if he let her keep talking he would most likely chicken out and disappoint her. He pressed her into a sitting position on the edge of her bed. Sliding his hands up her smooth thighs he warmed her skin with his. Pushing her knees apart he spread Kenzie's legs, wide. Going over to the dresser he collected a small pair of scissors and returned to her core. Snipping off her black underwear he left her bare. The scent of her wafted up into his nostrils and with a pathetic groan Spencer slipped one finger inside of her. Tight, wet, hot, she enveloped his finger. He began to move in and out in a slow, pumping rhythm, he could tell she wasn't going to last long.

Slowly leaving Earth, Kenzie realized it was the first time anyone had ever taken such care to pleasure her. She wanted to weep that he would make her feel this way.

"Stay just where you are," he said to her. She settled into her position on the bed, relaxing completely as he slipped his finger from her heat. Kenzie watched him walk back to the dresser and exchange the scissors for a black leather corset with red trim. It came with a matching riding crop that she couldn't wait to have struck against her backside. Holding her breasts up she let Spencer tie the corset around her middle. She filled it out quite nicely she thought to herself, but the look of lust on his face satisfied her growing hunger for him. I can wait, she thought to herself.

The riding crop came next. Kenzie got off the bed and turned around. Her hands landed squarely on the mattress, her ass bent right at his waist. Spencer hissed as he stepped up to her body, his sexual needs cutting through his creativity. The riding crop came down hard. Kenzie screamed out in surprise and balled the comforter in her fists. Game over, he thought, watching a red mark form on her left cheek.

"Don't stop. You want me," she said. "And I want you to take me."

He rubbed his cock against the soft flesh at the back of her legs. He swung the crop down again before thrusting his hips forward and grinding himself against her. Her moan of satisfaction cranked him even higher. Kenzie loved the little bursts of pain she felt because they meant she was as hungry for it as he was.

Another smack of the crop on her ass caused her to bite her lower lip and groan in excitement. Spencer had her turned over and under him in a smooth flash of movement and vicious impatience. There would be time to savor her body later. Now was all about raw sex.

Spencer honestly didn't know he had it in him. He thought this would be a quick thing and he wouldn't get attached. This woman was something unexpected. She was messy, dressed like she had nothing to hide and liked him. She just wasn't what he wanted, but his body was telling him something else. He was going to fill this woman completely and it wasn't going to be gentle. Part of him wanted to walk away and keep things uncomplicated, but looking down at her body and smelling her scent was too overwhelming. Enough thinking damnit, he thought.

While he worked her breasts out of the corset with his mouth. Her hands moved roughly over the flesh of his back as he linked his forearm behind one of her knees, stretching her leg up, and plunging himself into her body. He heard her gasp at his powerful entry, and her sticky slick heat grabbed onto him. With an awesome surge of energy, he propped himself up on his arms and pounded into her, taking her hard, drilling her. Her bed's headboard banging against the wall to the beat of his thrusts. Kenzie grabbed onto his straining wrists, trying to hold herself in place.

She had never had this happen before. It was like a caged animal was loose and she was powerless to stop him. Kenzie didn't really know Spencer all that well and she knew he wasn't in it for commitment, but she was seriously surprised at how great she felt as he fucked her. Drenched in sweat and her head spinning she took it willingly and her body demanded more. She was too far gone to try and hold herself in place so she forced her other leg up and to the side, positioning it on his hip but she couldn't get the angle right. Trapped under his weight and strength she dropped her leg and held on for dear life, getting lost in the sensation of his hard thrusts that penetrated her deeply.

Spencer pulled out of her. Her core made a soft popping sound as he left her body. He grabbed her waist and turned her over on her stomach. Taking her hips he lifted her ass up to his slick erection and reaching out. He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her body back and pushed into her deeply. He picked up the crop again and flung it down onto the soft curve of her ass. Spencer began to fuck her from behind in a quick rhythm continuing to smack her ass with the crop between thrusts. He was gearing up for an explosion. He thought about how much he wanted to come all over her body as he watched her breasts sway with their movements. He came violently, filling her up and pumping into her, his orgasm going on and on until Spencer realized she was coming right along with him.

It was the most perfect orgasm she had ever known. She was so completely full of his juices that she felt them begin to run down her inner thighs. She was a stretched, swollen and sweaty mess when he finally pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. She didn't even bother getting up to clean herself, she just curled up next to him.

Spencer ran his hand across her huge tits as he felt his erection subside slowly. She was so wet when she came he couldn't stop unloading into her. The sight of her swollen ass was an overwhelming combination when mixed with her swaying tits and the sound of their bodies smacking together. His cock twitched a little when he thought about it.

Kenzie sighed when Spencer touched her. She took his hand and brought it up to her lips, sucking the finger he had slid into her. They both fell asleep a tangled spent mess.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Jade's jacket, and both her's and Sam's pants were in a pile next to the couch. Neither could really tell what was going on, and to be honest, neither wanted to even think about it. An hour ago, they were about to rip each other's faces off, and now they were just ripping at each other's clothes.

Despite their very different lifestyles and activities, as their bodies intertwined, the pale skin of their bare legs melting into the other. Jade was on bottom, her hands gripping tightly to Sam's ass, pressing their midsections together. Sam's hands were tangled in Jade's hair, the colored strips and their jet black background tightly held between Sam's surprisingly delicate fingers. Their lips were tightly pressed together, tongues deep in each other's mouth. Jade wasn't sure what possessed her to make out with who should, for all intents and purposes, be her absolute enemy, but as she felt the intense heat and the Sam's soft skin, she couldn't help but enjoy herself.

Sam felt something very similar; she had so much sexual tension from all the Freddie talk, and how her mind had been stuck on that nub of a human being. Now here she was, rubbing her thighs against Jade's, feeling the wetness that she must also have at this point. Sam's mind was cleared completely when Jade shifted so that their most intimate of areas, separated only by thin sheets of cotton and lace, were now pressing tightly against each other's, any more friction and there could have been smoke coming from crotches.

Several deep kisses later, and Jade flipped their bodies so that she was now on top, their lips never losing contact. Jade broke contact from Sam's lip's, but slid her mouth down the side of Sam's face, until she reached her destination: the aggressive blonde's vulnerable neck. Sam couldn't believe how animalistic this was becoming, and as she felt Jade's incisors scrape against her jugular. On instinct, Sam's hands reached up and pull Jade's hair, both girls experiencing more pain than pleasure at this point, but neither seemed to care.

They began to shout and growl at each other, again feeling like animals in heat, but at the same time, animals that were vying for territory. Had they not been so focused on one another, they might have heard the shallow knocking on the front door, and the slow creak of the door as someone entered.

The girls began to feel an intense aching in each of their cores, and after practically scissoring each other between aggressive kisses, both began to feel an orgasm building. They released their mouths and holds on each other enough to moan into each other's mouths until they finally experienced a coordinated release, the afterglow taking over, punctuated with short sighs.

"So, when you said things were awkward, you weren't kidding."

The girls jumped at the sound of the voice, and saw Freddie propped up on a side wall.

"FREDDIE! What the fuck?!" Sam shouted, shooting up, and knocking Jade off of her, and covering her body up. "How long have you been in my house? And how did you get in?"

Freddie held up a key, "You gave me a spare when we were dating, remember? And sorry for intruding, I got a text that something intense was going down and Jade needed a ride. I assumed when I heard the noises that you were fighting… I guess I was half right."

Jade sat up and grabbed her jeans, her face just as red from her activities as from her embarrassment. What does he think of me, he thought. He probably thinks I'm this enormous slutbag, just making out with other girls.

"Should I even ask what exactly happened?"

"No," both of them said in unison, now on separate ends of the couch, arms crossed and trying not to look at the other. Freddie wanted to press the issue to understand how these two girls who should be clawing each other's eyes out, had just been half naked and full on making out.

"Mind not staring at us, Benson?" Sam said, annoyed and still trying to regain her composure.

"Sorry… Jade, are you ready to go, or do you need a minute?"

"Yeah… let me grab my clothes and run to the bathroom."

"Fair enough… the bus should come in about ten minutes so, we've got some time." Freddie watched Jade as she left, feeling a little ashamed as he stared at her ass as she walked towards Sam's bathroom.

"Your girlfriend does have a nice ass, dude."

"Yeah, you're one to talk, Puckett." He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment, but he said it anyway. "Mind if I grab a beer?"

"Go ahead… you broke into my apartment, why not drink my beers too?" Sam got up off the couch, not even bothering to put on her pants, before opening the fridge and grabbing a beer for herself and Freddie.

"I didn't break in; you gave me a key," he took a quick swig of the beer, "and in my defense I thought you were beating her."

"Well, clearly I wasn't, so chill out... We weren't doing anything bad and clearly we're both fine."

"Yeah… I guess I was kinda happy to know that you guys were getting along, but it wasn't a friendly thing was it? Just a physical thing?"

"Yeah… or no… I don't fucking know. Just… happened. I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah… sorry. Can-"

Freddie couldn't finish his question as Sam lunged at his face, planting her lips on his, her tongue sliding into his mouth before he even realized what was happening. He put the beer on the counter, and moved his hand along her lower back, his fingertips playing with the edge of her underwear, as she gripped his shirt pulling him closer with each kiss.

Sam could feel that Freddie was already semi hard, and his erection showed no signs of slowing as she took advantage of the private situation and turned it primal. Freddie managed to pull his face away after a moment, breathing deeply, still somewhat in shock.

"Ok, so this night… is definitely one for the record books. Are you ok, Sam?"

"Of course I'm fucking ok… I had a great bacon filled dinner, I got to second base with a girl I have spent a month hating, and now I have my ex-boyfriend's dick pressing against my still wet pussy. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Sam…" was all he could say as Sam grabbed him by the belt and began undoing the leather. Once his belt was off she looped it around his neck and pulled, creating an almost leash. Sam pulled him along to her bedroom, passing the opening bathroom door.

"Ummm… Sam," Jade said, looking confused, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I am going to my bedroom… with Freddie… and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fuck him. That okay with you?!"

Jade gave Freddie a very lost look and looked almost saddened for a second, before a sly smile crept across her freshly made up face. "Only if I get to join you two."

"Eh, what the hell?" Sam said, "Come on. Maybe I won't hate myself as much for this tomorrow if I know someone else was involved."

Freddie gave a nervous and awkward laugh as he followed his blonde "master" into her bedroom.

Once inside, Sam shut the door and loosened the belt, tossing it aside. "You don't need any of your clothes anymore, right?"

Freddie nodded at Sam as she sunk to her knees and started undoing his pants while Jade began unbuttoning his shirt. The two girls had their target clothing off in a matter of moments, and before he even realized it, he was just standing in his boxers. Even those were pulled off in a hurry, and Sam went to work stroking his ever hardening member. Jade's kisses were deep, and like she did with Sam, she didn't shy away from biting a bit, leaving what would no doubt be at least a hickey tomorrow.

"Ow…Jeez, Jade… what's gotten into you?" Jade pushed her index finger against his lips but he still managed to speak a bit. "And aren't you two a bit overdressed… you know… comparatively."

Jade looked down and exchanged a look with Sam as both girls grinned. Jade slipped her jacket back off and pulled her undershirt over her head, revealing her lacy black bra that was barely holding her breasts. Jade began to take her pants off too, but Sam helped her with that job, using one hand on Freddie's erection and the other unzipping and removing Jade's pants while the goth teen undid and tossed her bra, and rubbed Freddie's chest, kissing him deeply. It truly was a sight to see.

"I'm gonna need both my hands to get this stuff off." Jade started to move, when Sam raised her hand. "No worries , I got this. I just said that as a warning for Benson."

"Warning for what-" he couldn't get everything out before he felt a warm wet area envelop his member, taking over half his length into her mouth. She ran her tongue along the underside of his member taking only a second as she pulled her tshirt over her head and went right back to work. As she began bobbing her head up and down on his cock she undid her pants and panties and slipped them off. Her bra soon followed, and once she was free of all her cotton burdens, she dove onto sucking Freddie's cock, pushing her gag reflex to its limit. Every so often, she'd take it out and slap it against her face, savoring the feeling.

Pulling off of him to take a deep breath, Sam pushed Freddie backwards onto her bed, and he pulled up so there was room for her as well at the foot.

Jade sat next to Freddie, still kissing him, touching his face softly as they kissed while his hands were essentially magnets to her breasts, taking her nipples between his fingers. He leaned his head to her breasts and sucked on them, desperately trying to taste all of her. She reared her head back in ecstasy as he ran his tongue over her sensitive nipples.

Sam was on all fours, situating her body between his legs and bobbing her head up and down, her hands gripping his legs, and every so often rubbed his balls. Jade slid her panties off and climbed on top of Freddie, her body facing the headboard as she lowered her wet and waiting pussy onto Freddie's face which he happily accepted. His hands held onto her thighs tightly as his tongue explored her cavern, making sure he hit all the right spots. God, she tastes good, he thought, I'm really going to miss her. His feelings only increased his energy level as he began eating her out like mad. This increased effort sent shockwaves through her body and an uncontrollable moan escaped her lips as she gripped the headboard, rocking back and forth on his face.

Jade finally toppled over, narrowly missing hitting her head on Sam's. Once the blonde realized she wasn't alone, she slid off his member allowing Jade to lick it some, but her moans and screams made it incredibly difficult, and her body went back up, becoming very stiff as she experienced her second orgasm of the night, her fingers pressing into the wooden headboard so much that there was an audible crack. She had never come like that before, and she couldn't wait to do it again.

Seeing that her partner had 'finished,' Sam pulled herself up from his erection and pushed Jade off of Freddie so they could trade places. Sam climbed onto Freddie's face, facing away from the headboard, and grabbed his arms, placing his hands directly on her breasts as she grinded herself into his hungry mouth.

'Holy… God… Fuck!" Sam said, her words lost as she felt herself being invaded by a sandpaper-y intruder, while her breasts were being handled so aggressively, but also very sensuously. Freddie began to moan inside her as well once Jade began sucking him off. Unlike Sam who got as much of him in as she could, Jade just focused on the top two or three inches with her mouth, and used her hands for the rest of his shaft. Needless to say, her method was very different, but just as effective.

Sam knew she was about to have an orgasm and she wanted to tell Freddie, but she felt like he knew as she tightened around his tongue her body shivering a bit as she finished, her glistening juices now painting his face. "That was amazing baby," she said, climbing off of him.

"Yeah… you girls have officially killed me… I'm about to cum too."

"Oh fuck yes," Sam said diving back down by Jade. Both girls opened their mouths, tongues out and took turns stroking waiting for his release. When he finally came, and he definitely came hard, he shot six ropes over the girl's faces and mouths. Sam got almost everything in her mouth, but Jade caught one on her face and a wild shot on her breasts. Sam dove down to lick it off of her pale body, then felt Jade's hands on the back of her head as the two shared a kiss, sharing his taste in their mouth. The two continued to kiss even after his flavor had dissipated, their hands drifting over each other's sweaty bodies, tongues exchanging blows.

Freddie sat up to watch them, knowing he could possibly get hard again just watching the two women he loved, one of whom he was sure he'd spend the rest of his life with, make love to each other. He was double-y surprised when the girls began to scissor each other, locking eyes and hands caressing each other's bodies. Freddie actually pinched his arm just to make sure this wasn't all a dream. In between moans, Jade managed to flex her finger towards Freddie, inviting him to join the fun.

Freddie slid his body over, sitting between the two girls and kissing both of them and touching their bodies. They were rapidly becoming a human web, tangled within one another, and with so much attention and friction Freddie felt himself getting hard again.

This fact did not go unnoticed by the girls, who now looked at him, with bedroom eyes and began to whisper in each of his ears.

"Ooohh, Freddie baby," Jade purred, "you made me come so hard, I can barely see straight… I can't wait for you to fuck me."

"Me either," Sam said from the other side, "I need that hard cock to pound me so hard I can't walk tomorrow."

"But first, I want you to bend me over and fuck me like you mean it." Jade grabbed his stiffening member. "This needs to violate me in enough ways that I don't even consider another man until I have you inside me again. But then… how could I?"

"Before she even gets a," Sam's hand gripped his shaft above where Jade's fingers were, "hand on you, I'm going to ride you so hard. I want- no, I need every single inch of you inside me. I want this big throbbing cock so deep inside my tiny teenage pussy that I have dickprints on my cervix."

Freddie wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this sounded, but it was so ridiculously hot he couldn't help but get turned on. And it turned out to be the last bit of steam he needed to get started, as he pulled Sam on top of him so that she wasn't facing him, placed his hands on her hips and forcefully pushed himself inside her in one swift motion, pulled out a bit and thrust inside harder over and over again.

"Holy fuck! You… you're… god… it's like you're tearing me in two!… Oh god don't stop!"

Freddie had no intentions of doing any such thing, as Jade slid up next to him and breasts her breasts to his face. He took her nipple into his mouth, his teeth sliding across the sensitive nub, eliciting purrs and squeals from the goth teen.

"Ooooh baby… so rough… I love it," she said, pressing his face further into her breasts.

"Don't pay attention to her baby," Sam said, looking back at them, "Fuck me till I pass out… then you two can do your thing-" The aggressive blonde would have said more, but a hard smack silenced her, as Freddie left a glowing red handprint on her pale skin. "Yes… spank me like the bad little whore I am!" Freddie complied without a word, spanking her harder and harder, as she bounced on his cock more and more.

He could see in the mirror of the room how her perfect tits were bouncing so hard, he feared she'd hurt herself. Her pace quickened, and then slowed down as Freddie felt that all familiar tightening around his member, as if he was fucking a vice, and with a guttural scream, she impaled herself so hard, she came on the spot, falling off of him and laying face up at the foot of her bed.

"My turn," was all Jade said before pulling Freddie off the bed and onto his feet. She bent over in front of him, and just before he got to her entrance she stopped him. Jade pulled Sam closer to them, so that when she bent over, she would be face to face with Sam, the exhausted blonde's midsection on the edge of the bed. As Freddie pressed inside her, he could feel his balls slap against Sam's entrance as he drilled Jade.

The goth teen began to moan, which was soon met by Sam's mouth, and two began to make out as Freddie stood over them, balancing on his good leg. Jade loved the feeling of her breasts pressed against things, and she'd never felt more right than when she pressed her generous chest against Sam's flesh pillows. Every so often their nipples would touch, sending electricity through their bodies.

Jade's body began to shake a bit as Freddie increased his pace, his hands firmly on her hips holding her tight. Eventually, he reached for her arms, and held both her arms at the wrist, using them as reins as he pounded harder inside her.

Sam took this time, looking at how defenseless Jade looked, the goth's eyes rolled up in ecstasy, to slide up the bed, so that when Freddie pushed Jade's head downward, her mouth would land right on the blonde's waiting pussy. When it finally happened, Jade's hungry mouth found its target, her face smashed into the blonde's love hole while the love of her life, drilled so hard and deep into her that her legs were ceasing to function.

Freddie knew her weakening knees were a sign, and increased his output, pulling her arms back as he stabbed her core, until her aching pussy began to clinch, as if to milk him dry, as she came, moaning into the nectarous cavern of Sam's hole, but Freddie was still maintaining his hard on, though he had to admit that it was getting close.

Freddie released Jade's arms, and then pulled out, announcing that he was close.

As tired as both girls were, they moved like lightning, pulling Freddie onto the bed, each kneeling beside him. As if they coordinated their attack, both girls pressed their glorious D cup breasts to his crotch, creating a four sided titfuck as the girls pressed tightly against his aching member and against each other's soft flesh. Freddie had no doubt that this was heaven, and it only got better as they spoke in turn, each one licking the head as the other whispered.

"You made us cum twice. Each… we need to return the favor…"

"Oh yeah, baby… give us that hot cum... we need it"

"Paint our faces with it… we will lick… it… all… clean."

"You like the two of us fucking you with our big soft tits?"

"You want to come all over these huge breasts, baby?"

"Oh… please… give it to us… we need your hot seed all over our bodies,, so we can swallow it all… all your cum going into our very full stomachs..."

"Huh, baby, you get off on seeing your dream girls fucking each other almost as much as they're fucking you. Show us how baaaadddd you want to treat us."

"Cum-"

Jade couldn't even finish as the familiar grunt escaped Freddie's mouth and a second later, shot after shot covered the two girls, their faces plastered, their hair tangled with bits of his seed, and their sweaty tits had ropes of his cum all over them. Freddie had never before finished with such force in his life, and it showed as he lay back, looking up at his two girls licking each other's bodies and faces clean before licking his member all over, swallowing all that he released.

Sam lay back on the bed, next to Freddie and cuddled into him while Jade got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I need to shower, but I think I'm just gonna wash my face a bit… get this makeup off."

"That's cool," Sam said, between heated breaths, "You guys are welcome to spend the night I guess…" The blonde reached underneath herself and pulled the covers of the bed back, sliding between the sheets.

Freddie slipped in and rolled over towards her. "You guess? You start all this and you just now consider telling us we can stay?" he said, jokingly.

"Oh, I didn't start shit. Homegirl in the bathroom started it. She 'stumbled' and fell on me and kissed me. Blame her."

'Yeah, like I'm going to 'blame' someone for literally one of the greatest nights of my life…"

"You better not," Jade said, sauntering back into the bedroom and joining Freddie on his other side. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I know why Sam and I… did what we did. I think it's clear why Freddie did his thing though."

"Really?" Sam sat up, "Why did we rape each other?"

"Gibby."

Both Sam and Freddie stared at her for nearly a minute.

"Not on purpose… there was some ginger and celery in my salad, and plenty of rosemary, thyme, and oregano in Sam's pasta, plus the fig tarts? All of those are-"

"Aphrodisiacs," Freddie finished. "Huh."

"That little freak…" Sam muttered, her rage building.

"Calm down, Sam…" Freddie said stroking her shoulder, "I have no doubt that he just thought it would calm you down… nothing like… this."

'I guess we should thank him…" Jade said, giggling. "I really hope I'm still feeling this… free in the morning."

Both girls sniggled up into Freddie's body, each beginning to pass out on his chest. Freddie was going to say something but hearing their almost synchronized shallow breathing was just too beautiful to interrupt, and so he closed his eyes and drifted off to a really nice dream… but it was nothing compared to his reality.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be closing time for the iCarly/Victorious crossover (at least, for a while), but I plan to announce my next story at the end of the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all review, and be sure to specify any comments with SGD007, when talking about her part.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, after a long wait, I have finally finished the story. I hope everyone has enjoyed Carousel Nights. There might be a bit of a delay before my next Victorious centric story is up as I'm still plotting everything out. Massive thanks to all my readers, especially those that have given feedback. Thanks also go to my best friend and editor, SGD007, who wrote the Spencer and Kenzie portions of the chapter**

* * *

There was a loud buzzing in Sam's room when Freddie woke up. He tried to sit up to find the source of the noise, but was trapped underneath two bodies. His eyes opened and he looked around. Sam lay nearly on top of him, his morning wood nestled firmly between her legs, the tip flirting at her entrance. Jade was on his arm with her body facing towards him, her gravity defying breasts at face level. Freddie craned his neck just enough to stick his tongue to her nipple, she smiled and scooted closer to him, but did not awaken. Freddie considered going back to sleep when he heard his phone vibrating again.

Shit, he thought, Mom's home and she knows I'm not there. Freddie made the impossible choice and slid from under both girls and walked over to his pants to check his phone, mentally preparing his response. It's 5 am… what could be going on?

-Two missed calls

Fuck my life, Freddie braced himself to listen to the voicemails.

* * *

**If you enjoy this next part, please comment or send a PM to SGD007. Hope you enjoy her part.**

A few hours after dawn Spencer woke up. There was a sea of soft brown and blonde hair spilled across his chest and bicep and Kenzie was curled up closely with her arm around his waist. Smiling to himself Spencer suddenly had a great idea. Peeling her body off of his he slipped from the bed and went over to the dresser. Picking up a pair of black fluffy handcuffs and grabbing a cold can of whipped cream from the refrigerator he was able to finally find in the daylight, he returned to the bed. He took Kenzie's wrists and tied them together using the headboard as an anchor.

The new position Kenzie was being rolled into forced her to grudgingly open her eyes. Spencer had her tied down to the bed with her legs spread. She looked down at her body and saw the evidence of their action last night. Her sheets were ruined and her body was stained and bruised. And here was Spencer, putting small mounds of whipped cream on her body.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Breakfast."

"You've got to be joking," she exclaimed laughing softly.

"Just wait until I make you spaghetti tacos. Now there's a real meal."

Smiling up at him Kenzie realized she was quite lucky at the moment. She was able to satisfy not only her needs, but Spencer's as well. She had to admit his aggressive dominance surprised and excited her. No way was she going to let him slip through her fingers like so many others, even though her ass was still on fire from his hits. He may have his insecurities and not know what he's looking for, but she could wait. Patiently for whatever he came up with next.

After Spencer had several mounds of whipped cream on Kenzie he began to lick them off slowly. Each mound brought on a different conclusion in his head. The one on her belly button made him realize her messy apartment didn't bother him so much, it needed cleaning, but it wasn't a hovel. He could overlook her sense of style and the slutty way she carried herself, especially since her right nipple was a dark pink under the cream. The color deepening as she became aroused. It was the cream on her upper thigh led him to his epiphany. He was awakened. Completely and utterly aware of what would satisfy him. He needed to hurt her with pleasure, just like she did to him. She let him be in control sexually because in life he was such a goofball. Her sheer force of will brought him to her and he was grateful. In the past, with Sam, he had slept with women for all the wrong reasons and walked away completely let down and unsatisfied. He suddenly realized he didn't deserve this woman laying naked and covered in cream beneath him. Spencer leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You taste sweet," she murmured under the

pressure of his lips.

"You are officially my favorite piece of art. I'm going to have a lot of fun using you as my canvas. That is, if you're willing?"

"Let's fly by the seat of our pants. I can assure you, spaghetti taco night is on."

Spencer gave her a playful look and she began to wriggle under him.

"Finish your breakfast. I'm hungry too..." she teased.

* * *

"Freddie honey, I know it's early, but I got word that Michelle is out sick so I'm not going to be home until almost noon. There are breakfast bars-"

Freddie didn't need to hear the rest… he was just happy to have a lot more time with these gorgeous girls. He crept over to the bed and tried to lie back down with them, and was surprised at how deeply asleep each one was. He slipped beneath the covers, just in time for Jade to wake up and smile at him, before burying her face in his chest and breathing him in.

"I love you." The words left her mouth even before she realized she said them. Not that she didn't mean them… she just didn't mean to be so sentimental. Not now. Not while she was also in bed with a girl that was her competition.

"I love you too, Jade." Freddie didn't feel any regret in saying the words as he held her close, her face moving upwards until their lips met. As they kissed his erection only got harder and more noticeable. He craved some relief, but also just wanted to enjoy this morning makeout and snuggle session.

Luckily, there are some advantages to having an extra person there (yeah, like everything), as Freddie felt a hand creep over his leg and grasp his member tightly. He hadn't noticed that Sam was also stirring, but her touch was very specific to her, for sure.

"Morning," was all she said before sliding closer to Freddie and jerking him off.

Despite the hand attention, Freddie remained focused on Jade and her lips. He kissed her deeply as his hands explored every curve of her body, a hand held tightly to her ass, with one finger playing with the edge of her slit. Her soft moans echoed inside Freddie's mouth as this continued for a couple minutes.

Freddie let out a surprised grunt when Sam's hand was replaced with some wetter and warmer. His groans only increased as her tongue traced his length before her mouth opened wide and diving down to swallow him. He felt the head of his member go down her throat, wondering if she had ever gone down this far before. As he asked himself that, he felt her pull away and slid up the side of his body, and pulling his head from Jade and towards her, kissing Freddie deeply.

Jade pouted for a moment before pulling the sheets back and revealing Freddie's big hard cock, and couldn't resist the temptation. She raised her body over him and quickly lowered her body, impaling herself hard on him. Between Sam's saliva and how wet Freddie had made her, there was perfect lubrication for her ministration.

Freddie looked over to the pale goddess bouncing on top of his swollen member, trying to focus on Sam's mouth, but it was not easy. Sam pressed her hand against the back of Freddie's head, pushing him into the kisses, and pushing her supple breasts into his body. Freddie managed to get his left arm free from under Sam, while his right tightly gripped the blonde's juicy ass. Sam couldn't help but smile as she kissed Freddie, her hands drifting all over his body.

Just as his left arm was enjoying freedom, he felt it being tugged upward and pressed against something soft and warm, with a nipple. Jade's body always felt amazing to him.

Not to be outdone, Sam got away from Freddie and kneeled next to his body before sliding one leg over his head, putting her wet pussy just millimeters from Freddie's hungry mouth. He was happy to oblige, shoving his tongue deep inside her core, and began eating her out like an animal. This only increased as Jade increased her rhythm, the contractions of her own core showing that she was close to coming.

Eventually, after eliciting a loud scream, her body shuddered and she leaned forward in exhaustion, her face laying on Sam's upper back. The goth teen kissed the blonde's shoulder blades, the afterglow taking over, as Freddie was still inside her. She made soft moans as she rode him softly, just savoring the feeling of being filled in a way, both physically and emotionally, that she never imagined.

Freddie slowed down his oral pace as Jade finished, but Sam gripped his hair tight, forcing his face against her shaven pussy, his sandpaper-y tongue covering her sensitive clit. This massive electricity of pleasure sends waves through Sam, eliciting moans and only making her push Freddie further into her.

Jade had managed to find her sweet spot again, and reached around Sam's body, grabbing the blonde's chest as she bounced, faster and faster, screaming her unh's and oooh's.

There was a mumble inside of Sam, shouting even, which send very strong vibrations through Sam, as she herself prepared for release. Jade felt something very different inside, as Freddie's member pulsated, painting her insides with his cum. She was shocked and the fear of what might happen because of this got to her, but the feeling of complete togetherness was even stronger, and she her lip in pleasure, not wanting to get off of him.

Sam was unaware of this release as she was focused on Freddie getting her off, gripping her headboard tightly as she rode his face. Finally, she came with a shudder, her juices dripping into Freddie's mouth until she climbed off Freddie and nuzzled next to him. Jade followed suit, his cum dripping down her legs.

"I'm sorry," Freddie said, feeling scared now that the intensity had worn off.

"It's ok… I'm on the pill, and I'm pretty sure it won't happen."

"You came in her?" Sam asked angrily.

"Not on purpose, Sam… I tried to give some warning, but someone was keeping my mouth busy."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so fucking good at that."

Jade laughed and nodded. "Yeah, he is… great at that. Hey, not to get too serious, but could we talk about this three way situation."

"Only if it is to plan another," Freddie joked, eliciting annoyed glances from both girls.

"I meant our relationship… I don't want to mess with what you and Sam have going, but I want you involved… Sam, I… would you hate me if I stayed in touch with Freddie… if we shared the long distance thing? If not, it's cool. He's going to be all yours, but I… I don't know what I'm saying-"

"I think I get it," Sam said, looking surprisingly serious, for her. "You want to still talk to Freddie, and be able to do stuff if the chance arises, and by the way I've seen you jump on the chance for sex, I can only imagine what you'll do..."

"Yeah… something like that."

"Well…" Sam paused for a long time, thinking, but also sizing up both Jade and Freddie, "I guess that wouldn't be bad. For a second I thought I was dealing with a Reba McEntire/ Linda Davis thing (its an older country video, but its worth watching, especially if you appreciate love triangles… and watch until the end.)… but I think this might work. But, Freddie, if anything happens with you two, you tell me. That means if you sleep with her or if you ever feel like you love her more than me. I deserve to know, and she does too."

Freddie felt like he was on trial, but tried not to let it get to him. He was about to have two girlfriends… who actually seemed to like each other. He tried not to grin in absolute excitement.

"But… I am only sharing Freddie with you because I trust you. You bang any other guys, and it is done, Jade. Same goes for me. And Freddie; don't you mess around with any other girls. That includes Carly. I will personally call Jade, and then the two of us will cut your arms and legs off and throw you in a fire. Capiche?"

Freddie gulped hard, "Yes, ma'm."

"Good boy… Now momma needs her shower, and I think there might be room for three in there…"

* * *

"So what did you want to show me, Cat… In my own kitchen?"

Cat and Carly stood in the darkened apartment kitchen, the sunlight just barely peeking through the windows. The girls were still in their pajamas, Carly with a spaghetti strap top and some boy shorts, and Cat in just an oversized t-shirt.

"Just the fridge… hehehe."

"O… k… "

'Just look in there."

Carly opened her old fridge and looked inside, finding a plate with strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and chocolate chips. Next to it, stood a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Ummm… Cat? What is this?"

"Breakfast."

"Yeah… none of those are breakfast foods… When did you do this?"

Cat took a step towards Carly, getting very close. "You fell asleep so fast, we didn't really get to finish anything. My aunt was getting a bunch of stuff for her date and-"

"Please don't say anything else about what she was getting for her night with my brother. It's bad enough he didn't bother to tell me he wasn't coming home."

"Sorry… I had an idea and got some stuff too. So I snuck down here and put it all together after you passed out."

Carly was surprised at how… well thought out this plan was. Cat was a sweet girl, but she had never been a real critical thinker. She couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised at this change of pace.

"Wow… this is certainly something. I-"

"Oooh… let's have breakfast in bed! My brother used to bring me breakfast in bed but it was never something you wanted to eat."

Carly stared at her for a few minutes as if to say, 'Really?'; a response most of the Cat's brother stories garnered.

Cat just began giggling and biting her bottom lip, which Carly always found to be super cute. How could she say no to this?

"Lead the way then, Kitty Cat…"

One sly look from the petite redhead later, the two girls were up the stairs, food and desserts in hand. Carly shut the door behind them and placed the stuff on the edge of the bed before turning to Cat.

"Well… now what?"

"I don't know… I've never done this before either. I guess we just throw the food at each other…"

"I don't think a food fight is a good idea… But… what if…" Carly slid by Cat and slipped her fingers around the bottom of Cat's shirt, lifting it over her body in a flash. Carly licked the petite redhead's sensitive nipples before grabbing the can of whipped cream and shaking it. Carly tilted the can and sprayed a burst fire of frothy white cream on her B-cup breasts, making a circle around the areola.

Carly licked the cream all the way off, eliciting a short and high pitched moan from Cat. "That feels really good, Carly… oooooooohhhh… make me into a strawberry sundae... "

"I thought this was supposed to be a treat for me Cat…"

The redhead giggled, "Well… I'll do you next."

Carly obliged Cat's wish by pushing the girl's body onto the bed, slipping her fingers into her panties, pulling them off, and reaching for the chocolate syrup. The brown liquid traced all over Cat's body, from her upper thighs, to her stomach, to her breasts, and finally her neck- all of Carly's favorite places to lick and feast on, on Cat's front. The whipped cream came next, going over all the same places, and then finally the strawberries, already de-stemmed as well as sliced perfectly for bite size. Now that Cat was 'dressed,' Carly wasted no time diving into the girl's dessert covered skin.

"This might make a mess… I should make sure I don't mess up my clothes…" The web star stripped down completely before starting at Cat's soft neck and working her way down. Carly's animalistic nibbling sent jolts of pleasure through Cat's body, and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the moment. Carly moved her mouth over to Cat's and let their tongues dance in each other's mouths for a few minutes before Carly got back to work on her body.

Carly got her hands dirty as she massaged Cat's chest, hungrily licking and biting a bit on one breast as she ran the nipple between her fingers on the other. After she felt Cat and cooed enough, Carly swapped, and before long, Cat's chest was nearly completely clean. Carly licked her hands before venturing further downward with her tongue leading the way.

Carly stopped at Cat's bellybutton, gripping the redhead's back and abdomen and she stuck her tongue in, the fruity taste, the chocolate and the sweet cream all blending together in the thimble sized bowl that was Cat's stomach. Cat giggled at the tickling, but her laughter turned to moaning as Carly went a bit lower, running her tongue around Cat's hood. The web star teased the redhead, trading off between licking her inner thighs for the dessert and Cat's wet sex. Eventually, there was no trade off, and Carly just hungrily ate out her redheaded friend, savoring the sweet nectar inside the shy girl.

Cat's moans became more rushed and breathy as Carly continued her work, her mouth planted tightly on Cat's pussy. Carly sucked on her clit, eliciting high pitched squeals that always predicated the teen's eventual orgasm. The feeling hit Cat like a freight train as her body shivered for almost 5 full seconds as she came hard.

Cat's afterglow face was always priceless, her eyes barely open with a big grin plastered on her face, barely biting her lip. She really did look like a child. But then again, Carly felt really awkward comparing the person she was having sex with to a child.

Carly stood up, pieces of the desserts all over her figure, and prepared herself to be treated to the same feeling. She was kinda disappointed when Cat just started eating all the stuff.

"What happened to my turn?"

"You wanted to get the food stuff all over you too?" she said, her mouth full of berry juice.

Carly actually had to think about that one. "Actually, I think I'm dirty enough… how about you pay me back in the shower?"

Cat grinned, grabbing Carly's hand and rushing her to Carly's shower. She barely turned the water on when Cat started aggressively kissing her, her nimble hands finding every nook, cranny, and curve on the web star.

Once the water was hot enough, steam beginning to fog up the mirror, the two girls entered the shower together. Cat wasted no time dropping to her knees between Carly's legs, and licking around her love hole. Cat gripped tightly to Carly's pert ass, pressing her face further and her tongue deeper into Carly's sopping pussy. As if Cat needed any more of a push, Carly placed her hands firmly in her red hair, her fingers entwined around strips of the crimson locks.

Cat's hands drifted from Carly's ass and upwards towards the web star's breasts, gripping tight and needing her tits, which elicited a soft groan from Carly as she pushed Cat's mouth deeper inside her.

Cat finally found the sweet spot in Carly, and applied pressure, allowing her warm and wet sandpapery tongue to touch her clit in ways she never imagined. With this kind of assault, Carly couldn't hold out much longer, and with a near blood curdling scream, she came into the redhead's mouth, the sweet nectar running down her lips as she hungrily finished on Carly. The web star helped her up and the two kissed and washed each other's bodies, not speaking but just giggling back and forth. After a good 20 minute cleaning and getting dirty again and then getting clean again session, the girls got out of the shower and dressed. They reached the kitchen for some actual breakfast just as the front door opened.

* * *

Spencer and Kenzie slipped into the apartment as quietly as they could, just in case the two girls were still asleep. They quickly realized after looking inside that there was no need for them to be quiet, and seeing their respective wards standing near the opened refrigerator.

"You kiddos are up early," Spencer said, hoping the fact that he never came home last night would not come up.

"Yeah… not really. It's almost 11. McDonald's stops breakfast at 10:30, so I think this can hardly be called early.

Spencer tried not to look embarrassed that his sister was shutting him down. "Yeah.. I guess you're right."

"So you're going home today, right Kitty Cat?"

Cat nodded, looking a little sad.

"Where's your… weird friend… Jasmine?"

"It's Jade. I think she spent the night with Freddie," Cat said sheepishly, not wanting to give away anything.

"The awkward boy from across the hall? Yeesh… guess there's no accounting for taste."

Carly and Cat rolled their eyes, and went about their business of getting some food.

"You want any Poppy-Tarts, Spencer?" Carly called out. "Or you Kenzie?"

"That's ok, Carls," he said looking over at Kenzie semi-longingly, "we actually had a pretty big breakfast."

Carly reeled back with a sour look on her face, his subtlety not working as well as he'd hoped. "K…"

The two girls popped strawberry frosted pastries into the toaster and stood there watching them, trying not to look at the weird looks that Spencer and Kenzie were giving each other. They would have had to deal with this a bit longer if the door hadn't opened again, this time revealing Jade, Sam, and Freddie, all who looked very fresh out of a shower.

Kenzie gave the three teens a once over, and as if she had a sixth sense based around telling when people had had sex, looked over at Jade, and gave a disapproving glance and head shake followed by a nonchalant shrug.

The three felt suddenly very awkward in this moment, and began doing everything they could to look away and not make eye contact, hoping that no one would ask them why they were all together and where they were last night.

"Why is everyone acting so awkward? Did something happen?" Cat said sheepishly, earning her a glare from Carly, and for all the other couples to look at each other and quickly shake their heads as if to scream that nothing happened.

"You about ready to go, Cat?" Jade asked, trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"Yeah… I just need to grab my bag and we can head by to my aunt's apartment and get your car." The redhead ran up the stairs in a hurry and after a couple minutes, returned with a backpack.

"Cool beans… Well… I guess… we are… gone." Jade was desperately grabbing onto words, unsure of how to, or even if she wanted to, say goodbye to Freddie. And as much as she didn't like a lot of things with Sam, she had to admit that she was actually going to miss hanging out with her. She couldn't help but think that if things were different, perhaps they could have been friends.

"Yeah…" Freddie said, feeling much of the same way, "I guess… You want me to… walk you down?"

"Yes," she hurriedly responded, before adding some non excited add-on's, "I mean, if you want to… you don't have to… if you have time... I understand if you don't though-"

"Of course you walk the girl down there, nub," Sam responded, smacking Freddie in the back of the head, "Spend some final time with her before she blows a gasket."

"Ow…" Freddie said massaging his scalp, "I will walk you down, no problem."

Freddie led the Jade down the hall to the elevator, holding her hand as they walked, followed by Cat and her aunt. A silent, but longing look filled trip down ended in the lobby and a couple minutes later, they had reached Kenzie's car. The star-crossed lovers stood together, holding each other tight for what seemed like hours, but also seemed like not near enough time.

"I love you…" she whispered, fighting back tears.

"I love you too…" he said, stroking her hair, taking the thin blue streak between his fingers as he tucked it behind her ear. "Have a safe trip home, and call me when you make it home."

"I will… I… meant what I said this morning… I want us to keep what we have, even if we have to do it through video chats and phone calls."

"I know… But I think we're going to make it down around Christmas, so at least we'll have that."

Ugh… that feels like forever though… But ok." Jade sighed deeply, before kissing him one last time- a deep, tongue wrestling, oxygen stopping kiss that earned a raised eyebrow from even Kenzie. Their lips finally separated, and she pulled away smiling, and turned away from him to get in the car just in time for a teardrop to fall from her eye. Cat waved like a 5 year old before the car pulled away, leaving Freddie to stare at it until he could no longer see it before finally going back upstairs.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Carly, Sam, and Spencer exchanged nervous looks for nearly rwo minutes.

"I would have gone down to see Cat off too," Carly said, eating a toaster pastry that was meant for Cat, "… but I apparently need to keep an eye on you two."

"Oh for Christ's sake, Carly!" Sam shouted. "This again? We both said we were sorry and that it shouldn't have happened! You have to let this go eventually!"

"Sorry…" Carly said, "I just meant it as a joke… Remember I only found out about this like two days ago. Hard to get over your best friend sleeping with your brother."

"And on that note…" Spencer said, slowly backing out of the room, and headed to his own bedroom before shutting the door.

"Look, Carly, if you can't get over the fact that I made a mistake, I don't know what to tell you. You're my best friend, and I'm really sorry we were stupid and did something we both will probably always regret. But I promise, I have no romantic interest in your brother, and will never sleep with Spencer again."

There was a weird thumping noise from outside, and Carly rushed to look out to see what it was, but the hallway was empty when she went to go check.

"That was creepy."

"I guess… probably that weird kid whose always torturing Spencer," Sam said monotone; the previous conversation sucking all the energy and happiness, losing all of what had been built up from the morning's events.

"Why don't we just hang out like old times and work on iCarly bits? And I'm sorry I brought up the thing."

"It's cool… so what were you thinking for next weeks show?"

* * *

Cat and Jade left Kenzie's place pretty quickly after arriving. This had just as much to do with them being in a hurry to get home as them being in a hurry to get out of an apartment that smelled like sex and desserts. As they drove, neither of them spoke very much, each one deep inside their own head.

"I heard you tell Freddie you loved him…"

"Yeah… what of it?"

Cat reeled back, "Sorry… I just thought you might want to talk about that. You were broken up and possibly having a baby when we drove up here. And now… are you dating again?"

"Yeah… well, kinda… not really."

Cat just stared at Jade wide eyed.

"What I mean is… we are on good terms and I know I want to be with him… I just wish I knew how I could be."

"So what was Sam doing with you guys this morning?"

Jade sighed and shook her head. "Can we not talk about this right now, Cat? I'm just not in the mood."

"Oh ok…" she said, sliding her seat back and resting.

This was the longest conversation the two shared in the 11 hour trip.

* * *

Freddie sat at his computer later that evening, staring at his Slapbook, not really focusing. His mind was racing with all the thoughts and explanations for what he had overheard in the hallways outside Carly's apartment.

Did I hear that right? Did Sam actually hook up with Spencer? When did this happen? And why didn't she tell me? Should she have? Is it any of his business who she slept with? Yeah, he thought, it damn well is. She's my girlfriend. She should tell me everything she does.

Freddie took a second to think over what he'd just said. Sam was her own person independent of him, and what she did was up to her. But still… he wished she would have told him what happened. It does explain a lot though. Especially the awkward trip home from the camp.

Freddie took a couple more minutes to deduce all the why's and wherefore's before finally understanding exactly what had happened. Sam must have been upset by his being with Jade and how that douchebag Beck dumped her at the dance, and went to the one person who probably supported her. Made sense.

Freddie started to pick up the phone to call Sam, but there was a knock on his door.

"Freddie, honey… she is here." The way his mother said the word "she" made it abundantly clear who she was talking about.

He was proven right as his blonde friend (girlfriend maybe?) stepped inside to his room. Freddie's mother propped the door open so she could easily see them from the den.

"So… this was an interesting couple of days," she said with a deep sigh.

"Yeah… it really was."

There was some silence as she stood there, each of them looking for the right thing to say, knowing it may never come. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Do you really love her?"

"You know the answer to that, Sam." Freddie got up from his desk and sat down on the bed. "Just ask the question you really mean."

"Do you love her… more?"

"Sam-"

"I need to know."

"I don't know… It's really not fair to try and quantify love with a number or a comparison. I love you, and I love her… I don't know what else to tell you."

"Tell me what I need to know… tell me… tell me I'm loved. Tell me I'm pretty. I'm losing my mind thinking about this whole thing."

'Sam… you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. And I love you, no question about it." As if on instinct, he took her hand and pulled her to him. He looked into her tear stricken eyes, and wondered what he needed to do or say to make her feel better. Finally he decided not to say anything, and just stood up and held her as she nuzzled her face into his shoulders and neck, whimpering a bit.

"It's ok, baby… I love you, and I got you. Nothing can happen to you as long as I'm holding you in my arms, and I have no intention of going anywhere."

Freddie rocked her in his arms for a few minutes, and she calmed down.

"I love you… Can I… sleep here?"

"I don't know, Sam… with my mom here, I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Oh ok…" she said, pulling away.

"But… my mom goes into work at 1030… so why don't you hang out at Carly's for a while? I might head over too."

"Yay…" she said, revealing her femininity, "You ever tell anyone I just did that and I'll beat your face in."

"That's my girl… Oh before you go, I have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Did you really sleep with Spencer?"

A slap in the face later, and he rescinded the question. Sam left in a huff but said she'd be back in a bit. Freddie didn't feel bad for a second for looking at her pert ass in her tight jeans as she walked out. Laying back on the bed he began to think about what his life would be like now, rubbing the sting from his cheek every so often.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the iCarly gang for a while. I've been considering a holiday story/oneshot collection with them, so maybe that will be cool. As always, please comment, review, Pm me, etc. And thanks. I will try and be back with a new story soon.**


End file.
